Total Drama Lunacy
by Spenstar
Summary: Total Drama Lunacy is a TDI fan fiction featuring the less-developed TDI character, plus DJ, and some fresh faces, taking place at the non-canon Wawanakwa Park. I brought it here from another site, where it was called Total Drama Insanity.
1. Prolouge

You may have heard of some of TDI's biggest stars. Gewn, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, and so on. But what about the campers that didn't make it so far? This fanfic is a shout-out to all the Ezekiel fans out there, the Eva fans, the Noah fans, the Tyler fans, and so on. And that's just the start. Filling in the spots of the old stars are completely new campers, with unexplored personalities and unreached potential. No, you are not in a dream. You are in...

Total...

Drama...

LUNACY!

(If a player besides Matt makes a confessional, his/her words will be in italics, _like this_. For Matt, since all of his lines are in italics, confessionals made by Matt will be in bold too)


	2. Chapter 1: Who ARE these freaks?

"Yo! Wassup!" said the host of the show, the one, the only, Chris McClean, who was, for some reason, wearing a helmet. "Chris here. You may remember me from the awesome Total Drama of Total Drama Island. Well, now we're back, and 22 campers, some old, some new, will be competing for a grand prize of... $1,000,000! Here is where the competition will take place, in the Wawanakwa Park! We've got sports fields, a lake, a 100-foot-high cliff, and SO much more! Right here! On Total Drama Lunacy!"

Chris got ready to greet the 22 players that would be competing in TDL. The first bus arrived at the park, and the first of 22 players got off.

"Tyler! Nice to see you again!" Chris excitedly said as the jock got off the bus. Ever since Total Drama Island ended, Tyler had been taking secret workout sessions with "Mr. Hatchet". He is now a full-fledged jock with massive skill, strength, and speed.

"Chris! What's happening?" replied Tyler as he high-fived Chris. Just then, Tyler's bus drove away, and the next bus reached its stop. The camper to exit was...

"Hey! If it isn't Maya herself!" said Chris as Maya got off the bus. Maya had always been a fan of the Total Drama series, and was glad to finally participate in it.

"Nice to meet you in person, Chris!" said Maya. Tyler was pretty glad that there would be new players. He was kinda sick of the guys from TDI, especially Heather. He shuddered with pain as he remembered that time she hit him with a kayak. Ouch! Luckily for Tyler, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the third mini-bus arrive at the park. Leaving the bus was one of Tyler's best friends from the island. Chris too was happy to see this guy.

"Cody! Glad to see you here, man!" said Chris as Cody got out of the bus and high-fived him. Since TDI had ended, Cody developed a strong brother-sister bond with Gwen, and had become more of a cool guy. He didn't lose his brains, though. Cody was every bit as smart as he was before TDI, maybe even more so. Cody was excited to see Tyler there as well. The two of them would often talk in between challenges in TDI, and were best friends at Playa des Losers.

Coming off the next bus was Sammie, a fan of TDI who made it into TDL. As ususl, Chris greeted her when she stepped off the bus.

"Sammie! Welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!"

"Thanks, Chris," replied Sammie. She immediately introduced herself to Maya.

The next one off the bus was Katie. After Total Drama Island, she began to separate from Sadie and became a great person in her own right.

"Katie! Great to see you, alone, for once," said Chris as Katie got off the bus.

"Oh I know, right?" replied Katie. "Don't get me wrong, I miss Sadie, a lot. But now that I got to know all these other awesome people, I actually feel like a whole person, even without her! But still, Sadie is still the sweetest, funnest girl I know, and I miss her more than anything in the world!"

"Yeah, okay then. Thanks for that..." replied Chris awkwardly. Luckily for him, The next bus had just arrived. The person getting off the bus was Spense, a huge TDI fan who made it onto TDIn.

"Wassup, Spense?" said Chris, as usual, as Spense was getting off of the bus.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Spense. "I'm just so PSYCHED to be here! This is going to be an awesome summer! Yeah! Sorry if I'm sounding too much like Owen..."

"Oh, it's cool, dude. Owen was fun," said Chris. Almost as if on cue, the next bus arrived. In it was the now-legendary Zeke. (you know him as Ezekiel) After TDI, Zeke was redeemed for his sexism at the start of the show. He got a shave, ditched his heavy clothes for a cool new look, and wrote a book called Bottom of the Drama Chain about what it's like to be the first one kicked off TDI. But, now, he's back!

"Zeke! What's up?" asked Chris after Zeke got off the bus.

Zeke replied with, "Well, I think I see a bird, eh?" to which Chris and Zeke laughed hysterically. "It's good to be back, eh?" said Zeke with a feeling of excitement in his heart. He craved the Total Drama, but barely even got a taste last season. This time, however, it would be a whole lot different. And this time, there would be someone he actually knew before camp.

On the next bus was Zeke's best friend from back home, Matt. He was a big fan of TDI from the start, cheering on Zeke until his elimination. To Matt, Zeke was more like a big brother, since he was only 10 and Zeke was 16. Zeke was also the only person Matt knew who can understand Japanese, the only language that Matt spoke. Matt also has a huge crush on Gwen, something that Zeke constantly teased Matt about. At last, Matt stepped off the bus.

"Matt! Welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!" Yelled a happy Chris to Matt.

"_Thanks, dude,_" replied Matt. They high-fived, and then Matt went to say hey to his best friend who he missed so much!

"_Zeke!_" Yelled Matt.

"Matt!" They hugged.

"_Buddy, It's so great to see you again!_"

"Matt, I'm sure of it: This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"You could say that again." Matt and Zeke turned around to see that Spense had joined in on their talk. One group-hug later, the next bus arrived. Stepping off the bus was one of the most hated campers of TDI: Eva. Since TDI, Eva has graduated anger management, and instead uses her strength to emerge victorious in many sports. Eva now also carries around a stress ball that she'll squeeze should she get really angry. Despite being crushed by a powerful grip on many occasions, Eva's stress ball still remains good as new.

"Eva, welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!" said Chris as Eva got off the bus. Apparently, someone set off Eva's temper before she got onto the bus, so she was in an awful mood. Matt tried to greet her in Japanese, but got pushed down by the iron woman. When she put down her dumbbell-filled suitcase, Cody made sure to move his foot so that it wouldn't get crushed. Good to see that he was learning. Maya and Sammie started to talk with Eva, and they quickly became pals with her.

The next one off the bus was actually Lindsay's cousin, Julie. Julie was much smarter than Lindsay, and took beauty advice from her cousin. Julie had always wanted to be on a reality show, and thanks to TDL, she finally had her chance. As Julie stepped off the bus, Matt, Zeke, Tyler, Cody, and Spense suddenly stopped their conversation with Matt and looked in awe at Julie.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay's cousin, Julie!" said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris. Lindsay told me all about you," said Julie. She suddenly waved at Spense, who waved back at her. As she walked by the guys to put her suitcases down, every single one of them just looked at her beautiful body and face. Afterward, though, all the guys snapped out of it but Spense, who remained entranced by Julie. Julie walked up to Spense and they had a conversation that caused them to completely ignore the next bus. Coming off of the bus was another TDI veteran and a member of Team E-Scope.

Chris spoke up as he came off the bus. "Noah, welcome back, or just welcome, to Total Drama..."

"Lunacy, I know, so shut up," said Noah, cutting Chris off. Jeez, Chris thought, Noah won't do much better this seasson if he continues to act mean and sadistic like that! After placing his belongings with the rest of the suitcases, Noah found Eva, and shared a reunion with her. Eva was always Noah's best friend, as she was the only one who truly understood him. The other returning players groaned at Noah's arrival; since leaving TDI, Noah had not changed one single bit. He was every bit as annoying as he ever was. The new players all got a bad first impression out of him, except for Spense and Julie, who were still talking. That made 11 players. Chris sighed with relief, the intros were half over. Only four veterans left to come, and seven new players. Right about when Spense and Julie's convo ended, the next bus came.

Since TDI, Beth got her braces off and actually became accepted into the popular crowd in her community. She also hooked up with a guy from her town who got his braces off and was accepted into the crowd the same time Beth was. His name was Brady. Even so, Beth happy accepted the chance to return to the Total Drama community for another chance at cash. Unfortunately for her, Brady didn't make the cut. When Beth got off the bus, Chris greeted her, just like with the others, and she caught up with the other returning players on what had happened since they left TDI. She was the most happy for Tyler becoming a real jock, knowing that her friend, and Tyler's girlfriend, Lindsay would be quite impressed. Too bad she wasn't here, Beth thought. When she asked Chris why, Chris told her that since Lindsay made it to the merge, she wasn't allowed on this season. Bummer. However, should anyone refuse the invite, a merge contestant would have to take his/her place. Tyler wondered if anyone did refuse the invite. He'd find out soon.

In the meantime, someone else's came. In it was a former C.I.T.! Since TDI, Courtney calmed down and gained a more friendly attitude. She also took classes in law school and became a lawyer in training. When Courtney got the invitation from Chris, she would have thrown it out, but Chris had written a few things on the back of Courtney's invite: that the new voting system would prevent anyone from tampering with the votes, and that the producers needed a good lawyer, and would hire Courtney as one if she accepted. Since she needed the extra cash, she signed up.

"Courtney! My favorite L.I.T.! Welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!" Chris said as Courtney got off of the bus.

"Thank you Chris. Where do I put my bags?" asked Courtney.

"Right with the others," said Chris. Courtney did so. She was actually relieved when she looked around and found out that Duncan wasn't there. She loved him, but without him, the competition wouldn't get to her. She had his number anyway, so they could keep in touch. Without Duncan, Courtney would have been totally lost in TDL. She joined Maya, Sammie, and Eva in conversation as the next bus arrived.

Harold, since TDI, had apologized to Courtney over the phone for what he did, and asked to start over. As a result, they're friends now. Harold also acquired new mad skills since TDI, and he also won LeShawna back over. Unlike Cody, however, Harold was just as nerdy as he was in TDI. Chris didn't want to send Harold the invite, but he satisfied the TDL invite condition: to have been voted off prior to the merge. Oh, why couldn't it have been Trent or Geoff or Owen instead? Duncan? DJ? ANYONE BUT HAROLD!! However, Chris had no choice. He also had to pretend to be happy when Harold came off the bus.

Luckily for Chris, when Harold got off the bus, he walked right by Chris, put his stuff down with the rest of the players' stuff, and tried to hang out with Cody and Tyler. (but to no avail) Only one veteran left, and his bus was coming.

Since Total Drama Island, Justin signed many, many modeling contracts and discovered a Justin fan club in his hometown. He was so busy that he could barely find time to do anything else, let alone read the invite. He found time, though, to do so. Thing is, Justin refused the offer! So who would take his place? Chris debated over this for a long time. Going with a camper popular with fans, or really unpopular, would ruin the very concept of the show! Then Chris remembered. DJ!

Since TDI, DJ became a star quarterback in his school, and also founded a charity organization for poor people in Jamaica, DJ's home country. DJ was psyched to receive the invite for TDL.

"DJ! Good to see ya!" said Chris as the former camper came off the bus.

"Chris McLean! What's happening buddy?" said DJ. The pals high-fived, and then DJ put down his bags with the rest of them and joined Cody and Tyler. DJ was their buddy, after all. However, their other friend Owen would not be joining them on account of getting to far in the game. With DJ here, all the rest of the veterans had arrived. Only newcomers were left. Courtney wondered if there would be another fat guy like Owen. She hoped not. She didn't even LIKE him very much, but he won last season, so yeah. Speaking of Owen, another overweight camper was on her way. Matter of fact, here she was.

Cathy was the head sponsor for TDI and Katie's biggest fan. But despite who she supported, all her friends constantly compared her to Sadie, something she hated so much. At last, the reason behind TDI and its budget came off the bus.

"Cathy! It is an honor to meet such a great contributor to Total Drama Island! Welcome to Total Drama..."

"Lunacy. I saw it on the invite. I hope I'm not a laughingstock here like I was before," Cathy said, cutting Chris off. That stank. What was with the sadists? Cathy put her bags down and sulked in the corner, convinced that she'd be ridiculed for her weight. She didn't even try to hang with anyone else there, despite her position as the reason that TDI existed in the first place. Eventually, after receiving some encouragements from Tyler and DJ, Cody went to comfort her, calling her cute and saying that what other people thought didn't matter at all. Cathy appreciated this.

"_Looks like I found a real friend here,_" she said in a explained all the confessional stuff to the players, until they mastered post-production confessional entries. The confessional room was an old outhouse with the toilet removed. It wasn't the same as the one from TDI though...

Anyway, the next bus contained two people, twin siblings. Both were good-looking, but constantly picked on in grade school, causing them to adopt a mean, tough disposition so that they could hold their own. The dude was Craig, the chick was Halle. Both learned to never trust anyone, except each other, during their rough lives.

"Craig! Halle! Welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!" said Chris as they got off the bus, but the pair just walked right by him, ignoring Chris completely. They steered clear of everyone else and began to talk amongst themselves instead. Touchy. Chris was reminded of Gwen and Heather when he saw them. Chris wasn't so fond of either of those two, so it wasn't good for him. Luckily for Chris, he could assign them to separate teams easily. Chris, for obvious reasons, was relieved when the next bus arrived.

Amy had auditioned for TDI in the past, but didn't make it. This season, however, it was different. Amy was chosen by Chris this season because of how fun she was, almost replacing Owen. For Amy, this was a dream come true!

"Amy, welcome to Total Drama Lunacy!" said Chris, as usual, as Amy got off the bus.

"Chris! Finally, I meet you in person! This is just SO COOL! YA-HOO!!" yelled Amy, overjoyed to finally be part of some Total Drama. After greeting Chris, she ran to where the other bags were, put hers down, and did some back flips before finally calming down. Then, Amy started talking with Katie about "girl stuff". That made nineteen. The other three buses should have been here by now, as Amy was supposed to be last. The buses were stuck in traffic for a while, but just escaped it. Matter of fact, the next bus was already here! About time!

In every reality show Daisy ever watched, the antagonist (the female one, at least) was always pretty, snobby, popular, and mean, like a queen bee. Time after time, she was offended by this. Daisy was easily the most popular girl in her school, and the prettiest, but was nowhere near mean or bossy or snobby or queen beeish at all. In fact, the entire reason Daisy was popular before was because she was a pretty girl who cared about others and didn't corrupt when in power. Always trying to contribute, Daisy was president of the student council, (by unanimous vote) captain of the cheer leading squad, (and got the spirit award for her team) the president of the yearbook club, (to ban photos of mean kids and to make sure to include only the best shots of everyone if multiple shots are available) and star player on the school's soccer team. (to prove to the world that sexism is a lie) A lot of people from her school looked up to her for all the right reasons, and she hoped that she could bring as much of her spirit as possible to Total Drama Insanity.

When she got off the bus, there were oohs and aahs and "she's hot"s from the people who had already arrived.

"Daisy! What's up?" Great to have you on our show!" said Chris as soon as the admiring sounds were over.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great!" replied Daisy in such a sweet voice that it actually shocked the others, especially those who thought that she'd be just like Heather. As she went to put her bags down, she got hellos and introductions from everyone else, especially the guys, and a sinister, "I'm watching you!" from Halle, who didn't like the fact that Daisy might have been prettier than her, and attracting Craig. Daisy ignored her and started talking with the girls.

The next bus was stuck in traffic for an hour and got a flat tire. Damien was used to bad things always happening to him. Starting with his mom's death when he was young, Damien had always been the victim of unfair treatment. He lived in the shadow of his five older brothers, was constantly picked on in school and/or avoided, and got his heart smashed in half by a girl from his school who he had a huge crush on, who just so happened to be Heather. As a result of his misfortune, Damien put a shell around him and blocked off everyone else from it. He even went so far as to go goth, turning all of his clothes black and quitting trying to make friends, aside from his one younger brother, the only person that was ever nice to him. Damien joined TDIn for another chance at happiness, friends, and a sense of belonging that he oh so desperately craved. When the bus finally arrived at Wawanakwa park, it broke down. Damien considered himself lucky for not getting injured when the bus was rammed into by a truck.

When Damien stepped off the bus, most of the others pretended not to notice. Even Chris just greeted him with a shy, "Hi Damien," and kept his distance. After Damien put his bags down, he sulked in a corner, certain that he'd never make any friends here, even considering going emo and cutting himself. After a little while, Daisy decided that she couldn't take it any more. She left the girls and sat next to Damien in an attempt to be his friend. Damien and Daisy just hung out there, enjoying the company of each other and occasionally talking about whatever popped into one of their heads. Damien actually felt happy, for the first time in so long, in that moment.

The last bus had the last player, logically. Danny was never the brightest person he knew. In fact,Danny was outright dumb. However, despite his thick skull, those he knew were often jealous of him for his optimistic personality and fun attitude, which made him a blast to hang out with.

When Danny got off the bus, he accidentally ran right over Chris, knocking him down, though Chris didn't seem to mind. "And that, Danny," he said, "Is why you always want to wear a helmet." As soon as Danny put his bags down, Chris got ready to start the actual day. "Hello, everybody!" he said, eager to get the season started.

"By now, all 22 of you have arrived at Wawanakwa park, where you'll be competing. Since I put all the rules on the invite, as well, as what's here, you don't need to worry about that. Now, let me take attendance so that you remember each others names and so that I'm sure we have everybody. Let's see, we've got Tyler, Maya, Cody, Sammie, Katie, Spense, Zeke, Matt, Eva, Julie, Noah, Harold, Beth, Courtney, DJ, Cathy, Craig, Halle, Amy, Daisy, Damien, and Danny. yup, everyone's here."

"Excuse me," said Tyler. "But where are we staying?"

"Good question," replied Chris. He pointed to two sets of six cabins each. "You'll be staying in one of those with one roommate. The small ones will be for one person apiece. I will assign the rooms after I assign the teams. Which brings me to the teams. For the first half of the game, there will be two teams, the Shouting Spiders and the Murderous Mosquitoes. For each challenge, there will be a winning team and a losing team, the winning team will receive invincibility and ice cream, the losing team members must fess up their room keys. The night after a challenge, the losing team must meet at the park bench, over there." Chris pointed to a bench in the park, big enough to fit 5 Dannys, or 1 Danny and 10 normally sized people, with elbow room to spare. "Where all but one of you will receive your room key and an ice cream sandwich. The person who doesn't is out, and must walk the street of shame, and ride the bus of banishment to the hut of humiliation, where you will be forced to stay until we are down to two, when all the losers will return to root for one of out finalists. Now, I will assign the teams."

A lot of new friends and old friends were hoping to be on the same team, and for the most part, they were satisfied. Chris took note of new and old friendships in chapter one and organized the teams that way. "I will go alphabetically by first name for each camper. When I get to your name, I will tell you what team you're on. If anyone has a nickname, I would have known of it by now, and the alphabetizing will go by your nickname. Sorry, Zeke." Zeke rolled his eyes when Chris mentioned him. "When I tell you what team you're on, stand near the flag tat represents it," said Chris, pointing to two flags. The flag to the left of the players was orange with a picture of a giant spider in the middle. To the right of the players was a teal flag with a picture of a giant Mosquito in the middle. The players easily put two and two together and figured out which team was which, even Danny. Then Chris spoke up again.

"Amy, you're on the Shouting Spiders. Beth, you're on the Murderous Mosquitoes. Cathy, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Cody, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Courtney, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Craig, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Daisy, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Damien, the Murderous Mosquitoes. DJ, the Shouting Spiders. Eva, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Halle, the Shouting Spiders. Harold, the Shouting Spiders. Julie, the Shouting Spiders. Katie, the Shouting Spiders. Matt, the Murderous Mosquitoes. Maya, the Shouting Spiders. Noah, the Shouting Spiders. Sammie, the Shouting Spiders. Spense, the Shouting Spiders. Tyler, the Shouting Spiders. And last, but not least, Zeke, you're on the Murderous Mosquitoes." The players went to their team flag and high-fived their buddies when they got and Halle didn't mind being on separate teams, it meant that they could establish a master plan while in this situation. Besides, pulling a Katie and Sadie would be rather stupid of them and set them off on the wrong foot. They wanted everyone ELSE to do that. "Your next task," piped in Chris while removing his helmet, "Is to find, and by that I mean to have me assign you, roommates. Obviously, your roomie must be on the same team and gender as you. Dudes get the guy cabins to the right, and chicks get the gal cabins to the left. Once I assign roommates, they can pick any cabin they want to provided its in the proper area. Lemme see here... For the Murderous Mosquitoes, the pairings are: Cathy and Daisy, Matt and Zeke, Courtney and Eva, Cody and Damien, Craig and Danny, leaving Beth with her own little cabin. For the Shouting Spiders, the pairings are: Halle and Amy, Julie and Katie, Spense and Tyler, DJ and Noah, Maya and Sammie, leaving Harold with his own little cabin. Get moving!"

The new roommates settled in with little to no problem. Matt realized, upon unpacking, that he left his guitar at home! When he played the guitar, it was like it spoke to people, which was Matt's main form of communication. Without that, he had to speak Japanese all the time! Who would understand him? _**Man, I hope someone else has a guitar to lend me...**_ Matt said in a confessional. _**But how am I going to ask someone? Who would believe me? Aw man, Gwen would know what to do. She always does, and with a beautiful fa--**_ he was cut off before he could finish his statement, which would have been followed by a string of profanities thrown at Trent.

Afterward, the players met at the mess hall. Apparently, Tyler was a great cook, and paid for his lessons with some cooking lessons to Chef. To prove this, the lunch that day, meatball subs, were really good. Even so, many were worried about the first challenge. _I have no idea what they'll make us do_ said Spense in a confessional, _but I hope it isn't much. I mean, it IS our first challenge..._

The first challenge was in the soccer field. Need I say more? Now that the teams are set, the drama has finally begun! Tune in for another thrilling chapter of Total...

Drama...

LUNACY!! *signs off*


	3. Chapter 2: One Kick for the Team

The 22 players of TDL, divided into their respective teams, met up at the soccer field one hour after lunch just as Chris had instructed. "Hello, players," said Chris as soon as everyone was there. "Your first challenge is one that will test teamwork, skill, and communication: a soccer match. The game will last twenty minutes, divided into halves of ten minutes each. Each team will have a team leader for this challenge who decides who goes where position-wise, and will be the goalie. There are two spots on offense and three on defense, and two people for each spot; one for each half. The team with the most goals at the end wins invincibility and ice cream, while the losing team must hand in their room keys and show up tonight to send someone off the park. Now, pick your leaders!"

As soon as Chris finished explaining the rules, both teams got into huddles, trying to decide on a leader. "Well," said Tyler on the Shouting Spiders, "We need a good goalie and a good, kind person to be leader. Any thoughts?" Suddenly, all eyes on that team turned to DJ. "Fine, I'll be leader," said DJ, much to the pleasure of the other team members. "Now, here's how it's going to work. We need to make it so that we have one really good athlete on offense during both halves. How about... Amy the first half, and Tyler the second half. Sound good?" said DJ, expressing his leadership skills. "Sounds cool," said Spense, "But what about the rest of the spots?" DJ spoke up again. "Of course. Here's how the rest of it's gonna work..."

Meanwhile, the Murderous Mosquitoes were also deciding on a leader. "If no one else minds," said Courtney, "I would like to lead." since no one else wanted that role, they agreed on Courtney. _It's good to play underdog the first game,_ said Craig in the confessional. _If you assume leadership and you lose, you lose any kind of dominance during the rest of the game. And if you win, you'll be branded a threat and be voted off in the merge._ "Okay," said Courtney, "We need to have someone really strong in the first half to gain a lead on the other team. In the second half, we just need to maintain it. Eva and Craig, you're on offense first half. As for the rest of you..."

When the strategies were decided on both teams, Chris blew the whistle and began the first half of the game. On the Shouting Spiders, Maya, Noah, and Julie were on defense, with Amy and Spense on offense, and DJ as goalie. The Murderous Mosquitoes had Eva and Craig on offense, and Zeke, Beth, and Cathy on defense, with Courtney as goalie. Chris blew the whistle, and the game began. Amy and Spense showed great teamwork at the start, passing the ball to each other while avoiding defense, scoring an easy goal for the Spiders. But then the Mosquitoes got control of the ball, and with Eva on offense, most of the defense became concerned not about the game but rather, about their lives when Eva charged through with the ball, scoring one goal after another. Still, Amy was fast and Spense was strong, and the pair got a few good goals in during the first half. DJ being goalie also helped the Spiders, blocking many would-be goals with his strength. Even so, by the end of the first half, the score was 10-20, Mosquitoes' favor. The players who played in the first half were all worn out and sweaty and Maya were actually knocked out by Eva's power. For the ten-minute intermission, the players went to take showers and talk strategy for the second half.

"We may be losing," said DJ, "but the worst of it is over. Eva is out of the game now. That means that, just like we planned, Tyler and Katie can win the game for us. Harold, Halle, Sammie, you guys are on defense now. We can still do this!" the team high-fived and got into positions. The Mosquitoes talked their strategy as well, claiming that they only need to maintain it. Unknowingly to Courtney, Tyler would make it just as hard to maintain the lead as Courtney thought is was for the Spiders to take it. The players from the first half watched the game from the sidelines. Spense sat next to Julie and Eva sat next to Noah, which greatly pleased the other person. Ten minutes exactly after the first half ended, Chris blew the whistle, and the second half began. On defense for the Spiders now was Harold, Halle, and Sammie, with Katie and Tyler on offense. On the Mosquitoes' side of the field was Damien and Daisy on offense, and Matt, Danny, and Cody on defense. Game on!

DJ was right about Tyler; he and Katie's athletic ability gave the Spiders one goal after another, completely destroying the defense similar to Eva and the Spiders' defense. But Daisy wasn't the star player of the soccer team at her school for nothing, and did manage to score a goal whenever the ball was hers. She also showed great teamwork (and chemistry, according to some onlookers) with Damien, who was also pretty athletic. To the onlookers, it was a keeping-you-on-the-edge-of-your-seat-game. The onlookers were captivated by the action that happened right there, weather it was in a flash of pink or red. Goals, blocks, steals, more goals, impressive blocks by DJ, Tyler shooting an airborne ball into the goal perfectly, Daisy faking out DJ and scoring, Sammie stealing the ball from Damien, only for Daisy to steal it right back and shoot, only for DJ to catch it and throw the ball to Tyler. After nine minutes, the score was a dead tie, 25-25. 10 seconds left on the clock, and the ball is in Damien's control. He passes to Daisy. she dribbles past the defense and fires the ball towards the goal. 5 seconds left. DJ was exhausted from blocking balls for both halves, and it looked like the Mosquitoes would win. But just then, Sammie intercepted the ball with her knee and kicked the ball long and high in Tyler's direction. Three seconds. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the ball flew towards Tyler. Time would run out before the ball would have landed! But Tyler daringly jumped as high as he can and shot the ball at the enemy's goal when his foot was at the same height as the ball. The soccer ball flew toward Courtney and her goal at blazing fast speeds, but Courtney was prepared, so she thought. Chris blew the time-up whistle while the ball was flying toward the goal, meaning that this would decide the game. Then a wind blew the ball just past the goal, to the right! Was the game really tied? No! Right before the ball would have landed; Katie ran up to it and kicked it into the goal and past a confused Courtney! The Shouting Spiders won! The Shouting Spiders won!

"Well, that was an awesome game!" said Chris. "Props to everyone who played! Shouting Spiders, you win invincibility and ice cream! Murderous Mosquitoes, you played a good, game, but I'll need your room keys. Meet me tonight at the park bench for the Ice Cream hand-out!"

The Shouting Spiders celebrated their victory with cheers and high-fives. The rest of the team caught Katie and DJ hugging, and Spense and Julie hugging. Katie and DJ, embarrassed, let go of each other, but Spense and Julie didn't care and hugged anyway. The team then went to one of the park tables to enjoy their ice cream and celebrate. The Murderous Mosquitoes reluctantly handed in their room keys and discussed who should be voted off. The Spiders could hear them at the other table.

"All I know is that we can't vote off Eva. She was our star player. Voting her off would be stupid."

"I say we vote off that weird kid Matt. I can't understand a word he says," said Eva.

"_私は好きではないコートニー、私は彼女があまり偉そうだと考えている。_"

"What about me, Matt?"

"He says that he doesn't like you, and that he thinks you're a weak link, eh?"

"I second that!"

"I agree, eh?"

"Well, I, for one, agree with Eva, and I say we vote Matt off. Agreed?"

"No, princess."

"Shut up, Craig! Only Duncan gets to call me that!"

"I agree with you, Courtney."

"Me too."

"Thanks, Daisy and Danny. Damien? Why haven't you spoken up?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, It's either Beth or Matt at this point, so keep that in mind."

"I'm begging you, Damien, don't vote off my lil' bro, eh?!"

"_私は自宅から私のギターを取得できたらいいのだが、私はそれをする必要があります。_"

"What?"

"He said 'I wish I could get my guitar from home, I need it', eh?"

"I don't think there's any more point in debating. We all know who we want to vote for at this point."

"I second that, eh? And I kinda don't know why we lost in the first place, eh? Eva was so good, eh?"

"Thanks for your support, Zeke. I was worried for a second there..."

"I wouldn't make that mistake two times in a row, eh?"

Then, Eva threw her stress ball at the nearby camera, preventing any more footage of the Mosquitoes' conversation from being taken. Anyway, that night, at the ice cream hand-out..."

The 11 members of the Murderous Mosquitoes sat on the bench. Chris entered, and explained the ceremony to the players. "If you look over there, there's a booth. In the booth are paper, pencils, and a voting box. One by one, vote in there." The players did so. "When I call your name, catch your room key, and come up to claim your ice cream sandwich. The person whose name I do not call must walk across the street of shame, catch the bus of banishment, and leave for the hut of humiliation. Now, let's see..." Chris tallied the votes. "Eva, Zeke, Danny, Craig..." all four of them caught their room keys and took their ice cream."Damien, Cody, Courtney, Cathy, Daisy..." they did the same. "Beth, Matt, this is the final ice cream sandwich of the evening. The final tasty, cold treat goes to..." Beth and Matt were both scared. For all they knew, everyone could have ganged up on either one of them. And NOBODY wants to be the first to go.

Finally, Chris tossed the last in-play room key of the night to, "Beth." Beth caught her key and took her ice cream sandwich. "Sorry Matt, but I can't say I'm shocked. You can't speak any English. Tough luck, dude." Matt was really disheartened from the news. "_私は実際に行って初めてだなんて信じられない。なぜ、みんな、なぜですか？_" he said. Zeke translated it into, "I can't believe that I'm actually the first to go. Why, guys, why?" Matt gave Zeke a good-bye hug before walking down the street of shame and getting onto the Bus of banishment, which rode off into the distance, supposedly to the Hut of Humiliation.

"The rest of you, enjoy your ice cream. You're all safe, for now," said Chris to the new Murderous Mosquitoes. Everyone on the new team cheered, as Matt was eliminated, except for Zeke. Zeke just sat there weeping. And above all else, all of them hoped that they'd win the next challenge, whatever it may be. _Man, am I glad I wasn't kicked off,_ said Beth in the confessional. _Better Matt than me!_

What sick challenge has Chris planned for the players next? Who will join Matt at the hut? How will the Murderous Mosquitoes deal with being one player short? And what do Halle and Craig have up their sleeves? Find out next time, on...

Total...

Drama...

Lunacy! *signs off*


	4. Chapter 4: Batons, Schemes, Ice Cream

Last time, on Total Drama Lunacy, 22 players, some old, some new, arrived in Wawanakwa Park to compete for $1,000,000. Two teams were formed, and a soccer game was all it took to test the teamwork of the two teams. Luckily for the Shouting Spiders, they had the now-super-atletic Tyler, as well as the sweet brickhouse, DJ, on their side, which was enough to defeat Eva's rampage of goals against them. At the first Ice Cream hand-out ever on this show, it was guest star Matt Tollin who was voted out due to speaking only Japanese and leaving his guitar at home - so we think. Will the Murderous Mosquitoes catch up? Will new alliances be formed? Who will be the next one to move to the hut? Find out here, on Toatl Drama Insanity!!

The 21 remaining players were fast asleep. It was 6:30 AM. Wait, did I say 21? I meant 21, except for Zeke, who couldn't sleep due to his best friend being voted off last night. He had been looking forward to working with his old pal so much, and now he's gone. _I miss you already Matt!!_ said Zeke in the confessional. _I can't sleep. How am I supposed to know what do without you, eh? You taught me everything I know about the outside world!_ Unable to lay still any more, Zeke got up and walked to the mess hall for breakfast and some coffee. As soon as Zeke got his breakfast, Chris woke up the other players with an airhorn and a megaphone, much to their dismay. _How am I supposed to recharge my mad skillz in less than 8 hours?_ complained Harold. _I'm an asset to my team now, and this early wake-up time's gonna kill my new mojo!_ complained Tyler. Due to the time limit of the episodes, the rest of the confessionals about the wake-up time were cut. When the rest of the players got their breakfast and sat down at their respective tables, Chris entered the room and spoke.

"Your next challenge will begin in one hour!" he said.

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Sammie.

"I won't tell you," said Chris, "But no, Noah, it's not Dodgeball."

"Good!" said Noah.

The players met up at the racetrack of the park. It was oval-shaped, looked like an Olympic racetrack, and if you ran one lap, you'd have ran 30 meters. "Shouting Spiders, meet the new Murderous Mosquitoes, without Matt Tollin," said Chris when the players got to the track. No one was really surprised at this. "Today's challenge is a relay race. Each team will have four relay runners. The first runner will carry this baton," Chris held up a baton, "and run one lap across the track. While they are running, the next two people in line to run, one from each team, will get in position. When the runner with the baton completes the lap, the next person should be waiting. The runner will pass the baton to the next person, who will then begin running. Then the person who passed the baton will sit in the middle of the track, where there's just grass, and the next person in line will get into position, and so on. When the last person in line completes his or her lap, he or she will raise the baton up in the air. The first team to complete the challenge wins invincibility and a reward: a hot tub which they can use for the rest of the summer! Pick your four fastest players, and get ready!" and with that, Chris left.

The Shouting Spiders hung out behind Spense and Tyler's cabin to discuss who would be participating.

"I got it!" said Spense. "We got Amy and Tyler right off the bat, they're the fastest ones on the team."

"I'm in!" said Tyler.

"Fine by me," said Amy.

"Well," said Katie, "We still need two more people. I say DJ goes in it too!"

"Me?" asked DJ, "Why me?"

"Because," said Katie, "You're really strong and fast, and the team needs you!"

"I don't know..." said DJ.

"Please," said Katie, "For me?" The rest of the team looked at Katie awkwardly.

DJ sighed, "All right, I'll do it!"

"Great," said Spense, "We need one more runner. Julie, how about you?"

Julie was a little confused, "I'm not that fast, Spense,"

Spense smirked, "Sure you are. We'll be rootin' for you. I'll be rootin' for you. Are you in?"

Julie smiled. "Sure, count me in!"

_Oh my god! I am so excited to be running in this challenge!_ said Amy in the confessional. _I would have objected, but Spense was rooting for me! Don't tell the others, but I really like him!_ said Julie in the confessional. _I didn't mind being chosen,_ said DJ in the confessional. _If the team needed me, I was always there to help, just like the first challenge. Besides, Katie's rootin' for me. How can I argue with that? I, um... I said too much, did I?_

The Murderous Mosquitoes, on the other hand, had a kinda hard time picking their runners. They hung out behind Daisy and Eva's cabin.

"Well," said Courtney, "Daisy and Eva almost won the game for us, I say we pick them for the race."

"Sure. You can count on me!" said Eva.

"Sure, I'll do it," said Daisy.

"I think Cody should be in the race too!" said Beth. "When we did the 300-kilometer run last season, he was one of the fastest!"

Everyone looked at Cody. He blushed. "Well, I don't think I'm all that fast, to be honest," he said.

"C'mon, Cody!" said Beth, "We need all the help we can get, and we need you!"

"Beth is right," said Courtney, "Cody was pretty fast, I saw him. Please, Cody, please?"

Cody sighed, "All right, I'm in!" Beth and Courtney cheered. "But I say we also use Damien for how well he did last challenge."

"If you want me to," said Damien, "Count me in!" Damien high-fived Cody.

_I was psyched to be a runner. I'm pretty fast. Lots of practice from, wait, I already told you last season,_ said Cody in the confessional. _Yeah, whatever. I just hope the team didn't misplace their faith in me,_ said Damien in the confessional as well. Both teams were informed that the relay starts in ten minutes, giving Craig and Halle enough time to make a plan.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and keep REALLY close the people who'd be stupid enough to trust you, or desperate enough,_ said Craig in the confessional. Halle had similar feelings. _Never go it alone,_ she said, _Always keep nearby a couple idiots to carry you through the game, reinforce your vote, whatever. Good thing is, on MY team, there are two such idiots._ Away from the other players, Craig and Halle met up to discuss their plan.

"I have this plan," said Craig, "To get us to the final two. What we need to do is..."

Halle finished his sentence, apparently knowing what he was going to say. "Find two people apiece to take under our wing and to reinforce our votes. When one of us loses, which will ALWAYS happen..."

"We convince the team to vote somebody off, and we weed the threats out one by one until it's down to us..."

"But we can't let our dummies know about the link between our alliances..."

"And if they do, we kick them out and vote them out!"

"Looks like we're thinking the same thing, Craig. I'm thinking of using Katie and Amy. You?"

"Danny for sure, and I think Damien might be desperate enough to trust me. I mean, look at him. He looks like he never had any friends."

"After the challenge. We'll discuss the elimination for tonight. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's move out!"

With that, Craig and Halle went their separate ways.

Halle approached Katie and Amy, who were comparing nail polish. "Girls, we need to talk," she said.

"About what?" asked Katie, a little confused.

"Look," said Halle, "I want the two of you in an alliance with me. I have this plan to get in the final three with my two best friends in the world! And if you'll just give me the chance to be your friend, those two people will be you two!" Katie and Amy's faces both lit up.

"But, you won't make us do EVERYTHING you say, right?" asked Katie. She didn't want to be suckered like Lindsay and Beth were.

"Oh no," said Halle, her signature convincing smile still intact. "Just hang out with me, and vote with me, that's all I ask. So, are you two in?"

"Oh yes!" Katie and Amy said at the same time. Both girls squealed with happiness.

Meanwhile, Craig was trying to get Danny and Damien to join him. "So, what do you two say?" he asked.

"Count me in!" said Danny. He and Craig high-fived. "Are you in, Damien?" asked Craig.

"I don't know," said Damien. "I don't want to be so quick to trust people."

"It's okay," said Craig, "You can count on us!"

"Then I'm in," said Damien. He high-fived Danny and Craig. _Pefect!_ said Craig in the confessional. _Excellent!_ said Halle in the confessional.

The runners first decided on the order: Tyler, DJ, Julie, Amy for the Spiders, and Damien, Cody, Daisy, Eva for the Mosquitoes. Then Chris fired a shotgun (a blank) and the race began. Damien was fast, but Tyler easily out-ran him, passing his baton to DJ a good thirty seconds before Damien could pass his to Cody. DJ wasn't as fast as Tyler, and Cody was a bit more nimble than Damien. Even so, it still looked like the Spiders were going to achieve a clear win over the Mosquitoes. Most of the Mosquitoes didn't like this, but Craig didn't even care, he just began to think about which Mosquito to boot should the Spiders win, and vice versa. Halle was thinking the same. However, it wasn't quite so obvious, as when Cody passed the baton to Daisy, things really heated up. She was about twice as fast as Damien or Cody, and diminished most of the lead the Spiders had on the Mosquitoes. But most hope of a victory for the Spiders vanished into thin air when Eva took the baton. Amy was really fast, however, and sustained the Spiders' lead for a good minute before getting knocked down by, as Amy called her in the confessional, "_Eval Eva_". When Eva took the lead for her team, the Spiders had no hope of gaining it back. In almost no time flat, Eva made it around the track and held her baton in the air, meaning victory for the Murderous Mosquitoes! They won the challenge and the hot tub! Hooray!

The Spiders had to vote someone off that night. Halle gathered Amy and Katie to discuss the vote.

"Girls, as you know, we need six votes for a complete majority, so here's the plan: we talk to Spense, Sammie, and Harold and get them to vote DJ with us!"

"NO! Not DJ! He's like, the best team player we've got!"

"Katie, you have a point, but let's think long-term here. If we get DJ out of the game now, we won't have to worry about him when the teams merge."

"Halle, who thinks that far in advance. And Katie's kinda right. I mean, how will we get them to vote off DJ?"

"I can, you know, Amy and Katie, dump you both and take two other people to the final three with me, if you must defy me..."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"But, you two have a strong point. Why not vote out a more subtle threat? Someone hard to like now, but can win respect later on with potential... Katie, since you know a lot about some of us Spiders, what do you think?

"Good question... let me think - Harold!"

"I second that! He's too awkward and weird."

"Good idea, Katie. Harold it is! Amy, you and I will get Spense and Noah to vote Harold with us."

"What about me, Halle?

"That's too easy, Katie. I've seen the way DJ looks at you, now and last season. Talking HIM into voting off Harold, for you, will be a piece of cake!"

When they finished discussing, Halle's newly formed alliance parted ways, for now. _It's so much fun to be part of an alliance!_ said Katie in the confessional. "Three heads are better than one! I hope Halle can get me with DJ later on. I like him a lot! He's SOO CUTE!"

At the ice cream hand-out that night, the Shouting Spiders handed in their room keys one-by-one and sat down. Then Chris explained the and-out to the Spiders. "If you look over there, there's a booth. In the booth is paper, pencils, and a voting box. One by one, vote in there." The Shouting Spiders did so. "When I call your name, catch your room key, and come up to claim your ice cream sandwich. The person who's name I do not call must walk across the street of shame, catch the bus of banishment, and leave for the hut of humiliation. Now, let's see..." Chris tallied the votes. "Tyler, Sammie, DJ, Katie, Amy..." They caught their keys and happily ate their ice cream sandwiches. "Halle, Spense, Julie, Maya," they did the same, happy to be safe. "Noah, Harold, this is the final ice cream sandwich of the night. Both of you are very disliked. One of you got six votes, one of you got five." _If I was wrong about Katie and DJ, my alliance starts off nearly dead. That'd better not happen!_ said Halle in the confessional. "Noah, you're lazy, sadistic, sarcastic, and generally disliked by everyone. Harold, you switched the votes on Courtney, you're nerdy, awkward, and not too smart. But, you do have many mad skills and great potential." When Chris said that, Noah got pale, and Harold smiled. _Oh no, not again. I can't afford to be first one kicked off on my team twice in a row!_ said Noah in the confessional. _But Harold has skills. Skills are more important to most people than smarts. What am I gonna do?_ Chris paused for a few seconds to let the tension sink in, then tossed the last room key to,

"Noah. you're safe!" Noah's expression changed to relieved as he pocketed his room key and ate his ice cream.

"But why? I have mad skills! You can't vote me out now!" retorted Harold.

"Yes we can, and we just did. Adios, loser!" said a satisfied Spense.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" said Halle to Spense. Not even the people who voted Noah off seemed to care as Harold was sent to the hut on the Bus of Banishment.

How did the Mosquitoes enjoy their first hot tub party? Will Craig and Halle's new alliance grow or die? Will Harold be the only victim? And who will join he and Matt at the hut? Find out next time, on

Total...

Drama...

Lunacy! *signs off*


	5. Chapter 5: Both Reached for the Flag!

Last time on Total Drama Lunacy, a relay race tested the speed of eight of our players in a baton-passing mad whirl. Tyler's speed set the Spiders ahead, but Eva's rampaging madness gave the Murderous Mosquitoes their first win so far on the show. Meanwhile, Craig and Halle formed an inter-team alliance, suckering in two other players apiece from their respective teams. Halle and her alliance of Katie and Amy convinced three of their fellow Spiders to vote out Harold, who could easily have dominated the entire game with his mad skills. But he didn't, and got booted. Well played Halle, and THANK YOU SO MUCH!! With that little creep gone, with the Shouting Spiders regain their lead? Will Craig and Halle's alliance last? Who will join Matt and Harold at the hut? Find out, in the most thrilling episode, of Total Drama Lunacy!

The Murderous Mosquitoes were enjoying their hot tub party the night Harold was kicked off. They were drinkin' pop, eatin' chips, and having a blast.

"Where did you learn these great jokes, Damien? We'd all like to know!" said Danny, still laughing from that last joke.

"The internet. Where else?" said Damien.

"I'd like to call a toast," said Daisy. "To Eva, for winning us this hot tub party! You rock!" said Daisy. The nine players in the tub drank to that. Wait, nine? Oh yeah, Cathy had to use the bathroom. When she came back, she expected to be let back in, but Craig denied her.

"This hot tub is for good-looking people ONLY. Get lost, Cathy. No one wants you here." he said, with an evil grin. Cathy ran away crying. Cody was furious!

"She's on our team, she deserves this as much as we do, why not let her in?" he said. But that question was bordering a raged exclamation.

"Because," said Craig, "Just because. We already have enough fat people in here: one. No offense Danny."

Cody was even more enraged at this point. He knocked the chips and pop right out of his hand and threw them right out of the tub. "YOU SON OF A B****!! Fine, if there's no room left, I'M GOING TO MAKE ROOM!" after saying that, Cody grabbed Craig and threw him right out of the hot tub. Even Eva was shocked, no one had ever seen his temper get set off this much before!

"Dude, chill. I was joking," said Craig in an attempt to be let back into the hot tub.

"If you were joking, you would have SAID so when Cathy ran CRYING!" after saying THAT, Cody threw his soda bottle at Craig, it hit him in the groin, and Craig reeled in pain. Then Cody got out to tell Cathy that there was room. _That Cody is going DOWN, or else my name ain't Craig Adams!_ said Craig in the confessional. Craig could only continue to reel in pain when Cathy and Cody returned with more Chips and pop for them and the rest of the team. (minus Craig) The others were still shocked at Cody's rage before. _Wow! I never knew Cody could get so angry! He was never this angry when Gwen was hurt! I'm sensing something here..._ said Courtney in the confessional. _Cody's a true friend. I'm lucky to know him. And don't tell the others, but I think he's cute!_ said Cathy in the confessional. Cody was the last one to use the confessional about the incident. _I don't know what came over me, I don't remember the last time I got this angry! I mean, I guess I can't deny that I really like Cathy, but I liked Gwen last season, and I never got angry over her!_ he said. Eva's stress ball broke the camera that was watching this, so no more footage of the hot tub party was taken.

The next morning, after brecky, both teams met up in the soccer field as Chris had instructed. The goal nets had been replaced, though, with three cones, containing flags, on each side, and two empty cones on each side. "Hello, players," said Chris. "This is the new Shouting Spiders, without the little twerp Harold, who was thankfully voted out at the ice cream hand-out.

"Today's challenge is here courtesy of Duncan, who called me requesting a game he played in juvenile detention once, called capture the flag. Here's how it works: each team has three flags. The object of the game is to have all of your flags and all of your opponent's flags on your side of the field. Once you capture a flag from an enemy cone, you will put it in one of your empty cones. If you are tagged by a member of the opposite team in 'enemy territory' or on the other team's side of the field, you must go to 'jail'." Chris pointed at two squares on each side, corners marked by cones. "You cannot leave jail if you are in it. You can get out, by being tagged by a member of your team. If you are tagged in this manner, you must put your hands up and walk back to your side. You can't get tagged during your walk back, so don't rush. If you take and enemy flag and get tagged, you must give the flag to a member of the opposite team. You can pass the flag to someone else, or hand it to someone else, on your team, but not after you've been tagged. If you have stolen a flag, and returned to our side, but all the cones on your side have flags in them, raise the flag you're holding up into the air. The first team to do this wins! I'll give you ten minutes to talk strategy with your team before the game starts. Starting... now!" and then Chris walked out, giving both teams time to talk.

"Look, I have an idea and it's a good one," said Spense. "Four of us will go after flags. Those four will team up and go after one flag at a time. That way, we're basically guaranteed the flag. In the process, two of us will be on defense, but mainly focus on saving those four from jail when they inevitably get tagged. Three of us will guard flags and play defense, and then one of us will guard the jail. The only question is who does what."

"That's a great idea!" said Tyler. "I suggest that me, you, DJ, and Maya go on offense."

"Sounds good," said DJ.

"Amy, Katie and I will go on defense. Isn't that right, girls?" said Halle, kind of demanding instead of asking though.

"Um... Okay, sure!" Amy and Katie said together.

"Julie, how about you and me go on rescue duty?" said Sammy.

"Fine by me," replied Julie.

"So we're all set," said Spense, satisfied. "That leaves Noah on prison duty. Noah, are you okay with that?"

"Sure, whatever," said Noah in an uncaring tone.

"You'll be a team player this time, right?"

"Of course. You think I'd be dumb enough to make the same mistake twice?"

"No offense Noah, but yes."

"Very funny. Now let's get into position."

So the Shouting Spiders got ready. Meanwhile, the Murderous Mosquitoes had a hard time deciding what do do. More specifically, what Eva should do. Eventually they came up with a plan.

"Here's our plan," said Courtney. "Cody, Daisy, Zeke, and Craig, you guys go on offense and try to distract the Spiders on defense. Then when the coast is clear, Eva, you charge in full speed and take all the flags, and then run back to our side. Easy win. Damien, Cathy, Beth, Danny, you guys go on defense with me. Got it. Then let's go!" No one objected to that plan, but Craig confessed, (in the confessional) _That girl Courtney gets on my nerves. She's a control freak, that's what she is! I dislike her almost as much as I do Cody. Almost, that is._

Both teams got into positions, and Chris blew a whistle, starting the game. Courtney's plan began to work when Cody, Daisy, Zeke, and Craig went onto enemy territory to stall, though Zeke quickly got tagged by Amy when he tripped on a rock. She laughed when she saw Zeke trip and fall. _It was funny,_ said Amy in the confessional. _I wasn't trying to be mean._

Meanwhile, Tyler, Maya, Spense, and DJ teamed up on enemy territory and easily outran the Mosquitoes' defense. When Spense took a flag and passed it to Maya, Courtney gave the signal, and before the flag guards even knew what happened, Eva was charging in, full speed, just like Courtney said, and took all three of the Spiders' flags easily. At this time, Maya had passed the flag to Tyler, who was running back to his territory, and DJ had escaped. Spense and Tori were both tagged. Tyler and Eva were both running back to their territory. They just so happened to be running near each other, so Tyler made an effort to get Eva out. _It was all or nothing,_ said Tyler in the confessional, _But I knew I had to do it._ Eva, believing that she could win the game by getting Tyler out by getting to the other side first, didn't avoid this. Both Tyler and Eva put their hands out in front of them in an effort to accomplish this. They both charged at maximum speed, trying to outrun each other. At last, both made it to the center line, and their hands clashed in the middle. It was so close to the middle that Chris asked both Tyler and Eva to freeze so that he can take a photo of them and see who's out. Chris took the photo, looked at it up close, and then spoke.

"This is very interesting..." he said, "By only a few millimeters, the hand clash between Tyler and Eva was on the Shouting Spiders' side of the field. That means Eva's out!" The Shouting Spiders cheered, while Eva slumped her way to the jail, depressed. She had, in her mind, let her team down. Courtney started to freak out because her plan failed, annoying the rest of the Mosquitoes, especially Eva, to no end. Noah, who was guarding the jail, was especially upset about Eva's getting out. They had a conversation while the rest of the players played the game.

"It's okay, Eva. You did your best."

"My team's entire strategy revolved around me, and I let them down. I deserve to go home."

"Don't say that, Eva. You won your team the hot tub last time, remember? And besides, I'd vote myself off if you went."

"Noah..."

"Eva..."

They gazed right into each others eyes for a moment, and then suddenly made out. Meanwhile, Julie had saved Spense and Maya, and they, DJ, and Tyler took another flag. Halle, Katie, and Amy tagged Cody, Daisy, and Craig. With Eva out, all the Spiders had to do was keep her out, and they were set. They didn't mind Noah and Eva's making out, Amy just took position as prison guard and that was that. Then Sammie rescued Julie, Maya, and DJ, who were in jail on the other side so they could steal another flag. With this method, the Shouting Spiders had victory in no time flat after Eva got out.

"Shouting Spiders, you guys rock! You win invincibility tonight, as well as a reward: an all-expenses paid trip to Friendly's!" said Chris after the Spiders took the last flag. All of the Shouting Spiders cheered. "Murderous Mosquitoes, you stink! Give me your room keys, and meet me tonight to vote someone out."

After the Shouting Spiders got onto the bus and went to Friendly's, Craig had an alliance meeting with Damien and Danny. _I LOVE being in an alliance!!_ said Danny in the confessional. _It's SO much fun!! YEAH!!_ When Danny and Damien met up with Craig, they discussed the voting for that night. Craig started.

"Okay, for who we're going to get eliminated tonight, we're going to vote for..."

"Courtney!" said both Danny and Damien in unison, cutting Craig off.

"I was going to say either Cody or Courtney, preferably Cody for the hot tub incident. But Courtney works too. So I was thinking of convincing..."

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Danny, cutting off Craig again. "Damien and I talked to everyone else. Courtney's undecided, but the rest of us are pretty peeved at her for scolding Eva for losing by a smidgen. We're sticking up for the poor girl by getting Courtney kicked off."

"Okay then," said Craig, clearly impressed by this. "So, we vote for Courtney, and she gets kicked off. Dismissed."

That night, at the ice cream hand-out, after everyone on the Murderous Mosquitoes handed in their room keys, Chris explained the rules again, and then passed out the voting box with ballots.

Courtney voted for Zeke. "A fat lot of help YOU were!"

Eva voted for Courtney. "You really hurt my feelings!"

When Chris got back the vote box, he tallied up the votes. "When I call your name," he said, "catch your room key, then come up and claim your ice cream sandwich. Eva, Danny, Craig, Zeke, Damien, Beth, Cody, Cathy...

...Zeke. All of you are safe!" Everyone except for Courtney caught their room key and happily munched on an ice cream sandwich. "Tastes like safety, eh?" said Zeke as he ate his.

"WHAT?!" yelled Courtney, shocked to be voted off. "You guys voted ME off, out of all people! I was a counselor in training! Ugh, screw this! Chris, you can forget about ME being your lawyer! I HATE this show!" and with that, Courtney stormed to the bus and angrily told the bus driver to take her to the hut, and "step on it!" As soon as the bus started, the rest of the team cheered!

So, if there any lesson in this, it's that, well, no one likes a control freak. I've got a real surprise planned next, but I ain't tellin'! I guess I'll see you next time, on Total...

Drama...

LUNACY!! *signs off*


	6. Chapter 6: Let's See What You Got!

Last time on Total Drama Lunacy, the two teams engaged in a brutal game of capture the flag! The Mosquitoes revolved their entire strategy around one person, which wasn't such a good idea. I guessed they figured that out when Tyler sent her to the capture the flag jail! Due to her hurting the feelings of that one person through scolding, it was Courtney who was voted off after the Spiders easily won the game. No Eva, no victory. That's how it works, Mosquitoes. That's how it always works. Ah yeah, didn't I say something about there being a surprise? Well, I lied. Doesn't matter anyway, as I got you readin' this, so don't change the page! Instead, stay right there and read the craziest episode yet, of Total Drama Insanity!

The Murderous Mosquitoes were all eating brecky, all very jealous of The Shouting Spiders' reward the previous day, but still happy that they got rid of Courtney last night. Then, they heard a bus pull in. They all knew who was in it. Coming off the bus were the Shouting Spiders, happy from having an ice cream party the night before, due to their win. The Mosquitoes were all annoyed by the happy cheers of the spiders. It only made them feel worse about losing.

_The ice cream party was so much fun!_ Yelled Spense in the confessional, _I think Sammie may still be really hyper from the strawberry incident_ said Maya in the confessional, worriedly. _Sammie had always been a bit off-kilter, but that... was wrong on so many levels._

"Craig, I got you an ice cream cone. Rocky road, your favorite," said Halle, handing Craig the ice cream cone. "Thanks!" said Craig, eating the ice cream. Once everyone was settled, Chris told everyone to meet at the stage for the next challenge.

When the 19 players met up at the outside auditorium, Chris spoke up. "Shouting Spiders, meet the new Murderous Mosquitoes. Damn it, that's a mouthful! Anyway Courtney was sent to the hut last night for hurting Eva's feelings." The Spiders gasped, not because Courtney was kicked off, but because she hurt Eva's feelings. "I'll give that girl a piece of my mind if it's that last thing I do!" said Noah. "No one hurts my girl's feelings and gets away with it!" suddenly 18 pairs of eyes were set on Noah. _Noah's so sweet,_ said Eva in the confessional. But everyone else seemed a little awkward about what Noah had said. Embarrassed, he sat back down. "Anyway," said Chris, getting back on topic, "Today's challenge is a fan favorite from last season, a talent show! Each team will select three people to perform for the others, and out judge, who will rate the act by a show of fingers, one finger being suckish, 10 fingers being the best of the best. Should any one player get a 10 from him, his or her team will automatically win. Otherwise, victory will be decided by putting together the sum of the three scores on each side and seeing which one is higher."

"Excuse me," said Beth, "But who's the judge?"

"I was getting to that," said Chris. "The judge is none other than the one, the only, Dyl, the winner of 'Suvive It!' Season 1!" Everyone gasped as Dyl entered the area and took his seat at the judge's table, right across from the stage. Dyl waved at the shocked players. "You guys have three hours to decide who will represent you," said Chris. "Move out!"

The Shouting Spiders held their auditions with Spense, DJ, and Tyler each choosing someone after everyone went. (Who wanted to go) First up was Julie. Her talent was dancing. She performed however, instead of a slow dance like swan lake, a funky hip-hop dance. Sammie's talent was speed-eating. To the surprise (and disgust) of the others, she ate five adult portions of ravioli in fifteen seconds. Katie refused to audition, saying that her dance was a flop without Sadie. Noah did algebra in Latin. Maya juggles ten ice cream sandwiches perfectly. Amy did gymnastics, including backflips and cartwheels. And finally, Halle played a beautiful rendition of "She Would be Loved" on the piano. Spense picked Julie to be in the show, DJ picked Amy, and Tyler, after a moment of thought, picked Halle. Afterward, the three picks for the show practiced, Maya left to write a blog on her laptop, Sammie followed and clung to Maya, (much to her displeasure) and the rest watched the three picks practice.

Meanwhile, the Mosquitoes had Cody, Beth, and Cathy judge auditions. Damien twirled fire batons. (and caught them, unlike someone else on their team) Zeke sang a power ballad. Eva lifted 500 pounds into the air with no problem. (and a toothpick to boot) Danny broke the sound barrier with a huge belch. Craig did a roast of the campers from season one who didn't make it onto TDIn. And finally, Daisy sang a song while doing a handstand. When it came time to judge, Cody picked Craig, Beth picked Eva, and Cathy went with Zeke. Afterward, the three picks practiced for the show, and Craig had Danny spy on Julie, who had just went to write an entry in her diary. Everyone else watched the three picks for the show practice. There were two hours to spare before the show.

Meanwhile, Maya was trying to shake Sammie off. "Will you beat it? I would like my privacy for a while." Sadly, Sammie didn't get the hint.

"But you're my bestest friend here! I thought you liked talking with me."

"I do, but not all the time. Now will you PLEASE get off of me?"

"No way! I like this!" after saying that, Sammy clung onto Maya more. That was the last straw.

"What kind of freak are you?!" yelled Maya, running into her cabin and locking the door. _What kind of freak is she? The strawberry incident is one thing, but this?_ said Maya in the confessional.

Meanwhile, Danny quickly got bored with spying on Julie, who was writing in her diary. When she put it away, Danny saw where it was being put and told Craig. Craig told Halle, who took it without being noticed. (Julie and Spense went to run around a bit)

At last, it was time for the show. the six people who were picked waited backstage, while the 13 others, and Dyl, took their seats in thirteen conveniently placed chairs, with five left over for participants after they went, and the judge's table, respectively. Then Chris announced that the show had begun! First up, on the Shouting Spiders, was Julie.

Julie got onto the stage. "My name is Julie," she said, "And I will be dancing to some hip-hop!" Julie danced to the hip-hop song "Celsius", earning applause from the audience and a score of six out of ten from Dyl. After dancing, Julie went into the audience, and took her seat in an empty seat next to Spense.

First up for the Murderous Mosquitoes was Eva. Eva got onto the stage and introduced herself. "I can lift five hundred pounds, and one toothpick, with one hand!" she proudly said. She raised her right hand into the air and put weights onto it until she was lifting 500 pounds, and one toothpick, exactly. Halle, backstage, threw an ice cube onto the massive pile of weights, and it all collapsed. Dyl gave the act a four out of ten, and Noah helped Eva out of the wreckage, and he and Tyler took her to the infirmary. Noah stayed by Eva's side, but Tyler returned to his seat to watch the remainder of the show.

Amy went next for the Spiders. She got onto the stage "Hi, I'm Amy," she said, "And I'll be doing gymnastics!" Amy proceeded to do a number of backflips and cartwheels, making it all look easy. Craig slid some butter onto the stage, and Amy slipped on it and landed on her butt. Even though her butt hurt a lot, though, she didn't stop. She did a couple somersaults in her position, sprang back up, and did one more back flip. The act earned many standing ovations, even from a few people on the opposite team, and earned her team nine more points courtesy of Dyl. Amy then took an open seat next to her pal Katie, who gave her a hug for such a great performance.

Next up on the Murderous Mosquitoes was Craig. "Hi, I'm Craig," he said. He pulled up a seat and sat. "I'm going to be doing a roast of old competitors." Dyl was surprised by this choice of act. Without any further ado, Craig began.

"Now I'm telling you, I've seen a whole bunch of wackos on reality shows like this before. Let's start with the psycho, Izzy. Her name should be a bunch of question marks, because you never know what kind of crazy thing she's going to do next. If she really is 1/87th Cherokee, then I feel very sorry for the tribe. What kind of freak would ask for a poison ivy spa treatment, and laugh when being shocked by electric Eels? No one I know, or want to know, that's for sure. I hear she even changed her name! That alone is just crazy, but what kind of name is 'Kaleidoscope'? It sounds like some kind of Kangaroo! Next thing you know, she'll be having a gender change, and judging by her newest name, Explosivo, that's not that far away!" Even the Izzy fans in the audience laughed. But Craig wasn't finished.

"Now, let's talk about Gwen. Gwen, wearing black does NOT automatically make you a goth! You have to act it, and frankly, all I'm hearing is, 'Oh, I'm sooooo artistic and soooooo misunderstood. Blah Blah Blah.' And hating Heather doesn't make you goth either. EVERYONE hates Heather, what makes yours special? And while we're talking about people that no one can possibly like, let's talk about one of our own, Cathy!" Everyone suddenly stopped laughing. Cathy's face became a deep red, and Cody's was full of shock. _He wouldn't!_ said Cody in the confessional. But, he did.

"Now, Cathy is one of my own, a Murderous Mosquito, so I guess I'll go a little easy on her. She's fat and ugly! Have you ever heard of dieting? Exercise? Makeup? not showing anyone your face? Who would like you even as a friend? Thank you, good night!" Craig got out of his seat and bowed. Dyl gave him a thumbs-down and a score of two. Chris decided to take a break before the final round.

Cathy ran out crying after Craig finished, and Cody ran after her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to tell you that I think what Craig said was complete bull! I don't think that about you at all! I really like you, Cathy!" after Cody said that, he regretted it. _There go my chances with her,_ he said in the confessional. Cathy was shocked at first, but after a second the reality sank in, and she smiled for the first time since getting here. But first she wanted to make sure that Cody wasn't pranking her.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Yes, I couldn't be more serious, Cathy. Just because Craig is like that... He shouldn't have done that. If I could sing, I would sing you a love song right now!" was Cody's answer.

"Cody..." Cody was worried at first, He was never smooth with the girls, even when he tried, and he never tried with Cathy. He didn't play cool or hit on her, like he did with Gwen. He thought that he could never win over a girl without doing all that.

He was wrong.

To his surprise, Cathy ran into his arms and cried. "Cody, you have no idea how much that means to me!" she said to him, tears streaking down her face. Cody's eyes began watering too, just by seeing Cathy cry. That was that last thing he wanted to see. They just stood there, in each others arms, for a while, before Cody finally spoke up again.

"Cathy, how about we go on for a walk together, just the two of us, away from the others?"

"I'd love to, Cody!" answered Cathy, and the new couple walked through the park, hand-in-hand, together. They didn't come back for the rest of the talent show.

Meanwhile, at the talent show, next up was Halle, who went right after DJ ran to use the bathroom. She had a special something in her pocket. Her teammates helped her get the piano onto the stage. She sat at the piano and introduced herself. "I'm Halle," she said, grinning evilly. "I was supposed to play the piano for you, but instead, I think I'll treat you to something... special." She pulled out from her pocket a diary, pink with yellow hearts on it. Julie was shocked and angered. _I know Halle's mean,_ said Julie in the confessional, _but this just sickens me. And I should know. that's MY diary!_

"So," continued Halle, "Words by Julie, performance by me, here we go. 'Being with him makes me happier than anything else on this crummy park! I try to ignore him, but he's so cute and so funny! I always wanted to find a guy who I'd feel this way about, and now I found him! His name's...'"

Before Halle could say another word, Julie angrily threw a rock at her, knocking the diary out of her hand and into Julie's, who put it away. Halle bowed and walked off the stage, earning a... 0 for her team. Dyl refused to award Halle any points at all for that! Spense was shocked by what he heard. He wondered if she was talking about him. After Julie got her diary back, she started to cry on Spense's shoulder. And then, after all that commotion, DJ came back.

Given the current score, Chris bluntly told the Mosquitoes that Zeke needs a 10 from Dyl to win the challenge. Zeke got onto the stage and introduced himself. "My name's Zeke, eh? And I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote. This goes out to someone special here at the park, eh?

"_Oh, you're my entire world!  
Someone I can't stop thinking of  
You're my entire world  
Someone I've been dreaming of  
Oh, I don't know why,  
But you always put a smile on my face  
I don't know why,  
But you make me feel this special way!  
I just wanted you to know  
That you're my entire world_"

To everyone's surprise, Zeke sang the song beautifully. There were tears in the eyes of almost everyone who watched. Some tried to figure out who Zeke was singing about, but to no avail. And for the Murderous Mosquitoes, the tears turned into cheers when Dyl gave Zeke 10 points, thus winning the game for his team! The Murderous Mosquitoes won! Dyl gave Zeke a thumbs-up, and the Mosquitoes stood up to cheer in victory for Zeke. Even the Shouting Spiders, who lost, cheered. Except for Julie, who was too bust glaring at Halle. Then Chris announced that Dyl was leaving. Everyone said goodbye to the TDP winner before he left. He waved to the players right before he got on the bus and left.

_Do you think that what I did was harsh?_ said Halle in the confessional. _Thank you! Do you think I'll be kicked off? Nope. All I need is for five people to vote off Sammie with me. Let's see, Katie and Amy are easy, DJ didn't even see what I did, neither did Noah, and Maya's pissed off with Sammie anyway! Perfect!_

That night, at the ice cream hand-out,everyone had gotten an ice cream sandwich except for Sammie and Halle. Chris spoke up. "As you know, one of you will be moving to the Hut of Humilliation tonight. I have here the final ice cream sandwich. The reason that I didn't ask for your room keys today is because, I decided I'll just have the loser give me his or her key on the way out. Anyway, as much as I don't want to give this result, by my contract, I must. The final ice cream sandwich goes to...

Halle. Sorry Sammie, but you're gone!" Halle caught her ice cream sandwich and happily munched on it.

Sammie didn't seem to mind leaving. "Well, we've all gotta go sometime, right? Halle, YOU SUCK FOR WHAT YOU DID!! Maya, you didn't vote me off, right?" Maya didn't answer.

"Sammie, hand over your room key. As they said in TDP, your team has spoken, but I feel that they said some pretty bad curse words this time." Sammy handed Chirs her room key and got on the bus. DJ and Noah shrugged, but glared at Halle when Julie told them what happened.

How will Julie pay Halle back for what she did? Why was Zeke singing about? Who will be next to go? Find out, for the most part, next time! On Total...

Drama...

Lunacy! *signs off*


	7. Chapter 7: Take Me Out to the Drama Game

Last time, on Total Drama Lunacy, the two teams competed in a talent contest, with none other than the famous Dyl as the judge. Some people had strength. Some had music. Some had gymnastics. Craig embarrassed Cathy with his comedy act by making great fun of her, giving Cody his big chance to show her how much he cares. Gwen, if you're reading this, Cody thanks you for giving him advice about this sort of thing. Meanwhile, Halle pulled a Heather when she read Julie's diary to the whole viewing world, revealing that Julie has a crush on someone else here at the park. The Murderous Mosquitoes were saved when Zeke wowed the crowd, and Dyl, with a beautiful love song he wrote for a special someone, putting the Spiders on the chopping block. Halle saved her butt when she convinced a few others to vote off Sammie with her. Well played, Halle. Who was Zeke singing about? What challenge awaits our players next? And who will be the next one sent to the Hut? Find out here, on Total Drama Insanity!

The night of Sammie's elimination, the rest of the Spiders were pissed at Halle for what she did, but only Julie took action. Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, Julie sneaked into Halle's room with a few supplies to prank her with. First, she put Halle's hand into a cup of warm water, making her pee her pants. Julie covered Halle's face with makeup, only all in the wrong spots. _I couldn't hold back a laugh when I did that,_ said Julie in the confessional. _She looked worse that"Ugly"!_ Then Julie rigged the floor with booby traps, and finally, she hung a bucket of cold water over Halle's bed to the ceiling by a rope. the other end of the rope was outside the cabin.

The next morning, at 6:00 AM, Julie was the first one up. She sneaked over to Halle's cabin and tugged on the rope there. The bucket turned over, letting a bucket-full of ice-cold water on Halle. She woke up and screamed, then got out of bed onto the rigged floor below. Big mistake. As soon as she stepped on the floor, she slipped on honey, slid a little, and fell on another booby trap which pored hot tar all over her. She slipped and slid some more on the tar and honey and landed on another booby trap, which covered her with powder and feathers. Halle screamed the whole time, which obviously awakened Katie, who simply left the cabin to avoid being blamed for that. When the whole thing ended, Halle let out a huge scream, awakening all the other players, and making Julie laugh hysterically. When Halle finally came outside the cabin, Julie ran and hid so that she couldn't see her.

Halle got to the mess hall when she finished a twenty minute long shower. At the Spider table, Maya was depressed for voting off her friend Sammie just because she was ticked off at her. _I really shouldn't have,_ said Maya in the confessional. _I feel like a moron now,_ Elsewhere at that very table, Julie was telling Spense about the prank she pulled on Halle for what she did the previous night. "You should have heard her scream!" said Julie, laughing after every word.

"I did. It was awesome!" said Spense, also laughing after every word. The two of them started laughing even harder about the incident.

"By the way," said Spense as soon as they finished laughing, "I hate to bring this up, but who were you referring to in that diary? Whoever it is, he's probably the luckiest guy I know."

"I'd rather not say, it's private," answered Julie. She then looked away from Spense and blushed. _How am I supposed to tell him? And how am I supposed to know if he really likes me or not?_ said Julie in the confessional.

Meanwhile, at the Mosquito table, Cathy and Cody were busy flirting and just enjoying each other's company now that they were a couple. _Cody's so sweet!_ said Cathy in the confessional. _I thought I'd never meet a guy like him, ever!_ The rest of the Mosquitoes were busy pestering Zeke about who his song was for. It got to be unbearable for Zeke, so he threw a plate of oatmeal at Craig and used the distraction to flee from the mess hall. _My team is crazy right now, eh? I hate this! My song won the challenge for my team, yes, but it's not worth it! Oh well, eh? It'll be worth it if-_ right when Zeke was about to say the name of his crush, the confessional broke down. It got fixed almost instantly after, so Zeke was able to finish the confessional. _-likes me back. I can dream, can't I?_

After breakfast, the 18 remaining players met at a baseball diamond, just as Chris had asked them to. It was slightly larger than one of those baseball fields you see at regular parks. "Today's challenge," said Chris as soon as everyone arrived at the ballpark, "Is a five-inning game of baseball. Since each team has nine members, there are two full teams here to use. Decide who gets what position in the field first. You have ten minutes to do so. The team with the most runs at the end of the five innings wins invincibility. Also, I have a little side-challenge for you: if you can hit a home run in the first inning, weather in-field or out-of-the-park, before anyone else on your team does, you win two of these!" Chris held up a tiki doll. "These are immunity idols. At an ice cream hand-out, after the votes are tallied, but before I announce the results, you may exchange one of these for an ice cream sandwich, with represents safety. You may then either keep the ice cream sandwich for yourself, or give it, and the safety, to someone else. This can either completely mess up the voting, leaving only one vote to count, or simply waste it by playing it. Since the Murderous Mosquitoes won yesterday, they'll be in the field first. Shouting Spiders, you're up to bat first. Now, decide who plays what and meet me back here in ten minutes, starting... now!"

Ten minutes later, the murderous mosquitoes got into the field. Cody was pitcher, Danny was catcher, there was Craig on first base, Cathy on second, Daisy as shortstop, and Damien on third base. Beth, Eva, and Zeke were in the outfield. First up to bat was Halle. Cody's skills with balls (first seen in Dodgebrawl last season) gave Halle two strikes, but Halle carefully timed a curveball and ended up on second. Next up to bat was DJ, who hit a home run off of a screwball from Cody. DJ's homer scored two runs for the spiders, putting them in the lead. Because Halle was on second base at the time, though, she got the immunity idols. Katie gave DJ a hug for his home run before going up to bat and striking out. The Mosquitoes made a good choice making Cody pitcher. Next up to bat was Julie. with some words of encouragement from Spense, she it a triple after getting two strikes, and then Spense hit a single, allowing Julie to score another run for the spiders. However, that all ended when Noah got up to bat. He struck twice, then hit a crappy pop fly as Spense tried to steal third base. Cathy caught it and stepped on second, letting the Mosquitoes go up to bat.

First up for the Mosquitoes was Eva. She glanced at the field. Pitching for the Spiders was Halle, with a depressed Maya as catcher, Julie on first base, Katie on second, Noah as shortstop, Amy on third, and Tyler, DJ, and Spense in the outfield. Eva waved at Noah, who waved back at her. Eva hit a home run off of a fastball, giving her team one run, and giving her two immunity idols. Next up was Beth, who struck out, followed by Danny, who hit the ball way up into the outfield, but was caught in mid-air by Tyler. Damien hit a double, and Daisy managed to hit an in-the-park home run, making the score a 3-3 tie. Zeke stepped up to the plate and hit a hard ball into the outfield. it got to DJ, who threw it to Amy as Zeke was heading to third. But by the time the ball reached Amy, Zeke was heading to home plate. Amy threw the ball to Maya, but she was distracted by thoughts of her old friend Sammie and her own sadness and missed the ball, giving the Mosquitoes another run. Finally, Cathy stepped up to the plate, but struck out. As she sulked to her position on the field, Cody comforted her, saying that mistakes happen to even the best of us, before taking his place.

Throughout the game, many impressive runs and outs have been made. Tyler hit a three-run home run with Spense and DJ on base. Amy hits a fastball, but Cody catches it, and throws the ball to Cathy, who then steps on second base and throws the ball to Damien, who steps on third, causing a triple play. Eva hits a grand-slam home run for her team. Tyler catches three would-be home runs in the outfield. Spense hits a line-drive and gets a triple out of it. DJ seals the deal with a fast grounder, getting him out but tying the game. Julie hugs Spense when he returns to the bleachers. In a show of teamwork, at one point, Katie sprains her ankle on the way to second, but DJ, who hit a powerful ball to the outfield, picks Katie up, and carries her while running to home plate, earning two runs for his team.

By the bottom half of the fifth, and final, inning, the score was 9-7, in favor of the Spiders.

The Spiders have Noah, Maya, and Katie up to bat next. Maya strikes out, still thinking about what she did the previous day and of her good times with Sammie, Noah hits a weak grounder and gets a single, but Katie can hardly run due to her ankle injury. She gets out, and Noah also gets tagged out. After getting out, Katie sat out the bottom of the final inning. DJ sat with her to keep her company. Beth and Cathy quickly got out, but Daisy nearly scored an in-field home run due to DJ's absence. After that, Noah took DJ's position in center field. Next up was Eva. Tyler helped Noah up onto the fence behind the outfield to catch a potential home run from Eva. Halle threw her best screwball, but Eva hit it as hard as she could. It was heading straight for Noah. Had Noah tried to jump and catch the ball, Eva would have gotten out. But Noah was distracted by Eva's grace and beauty when she hit the ball, and it flew right over Noah's head. Noah only came to when Tyler yelled at him for missing the ball completely. He helped Noah down. Finally, Beth struck out. The game had tied.

Chris spoke up after that. "Well, the game ended in a tie. I would go into extra innings, but instead, I decided it'd be more fun to watch BOTH teams squirm. That's right. BOTH teams will have to vote someone off tonight! No one is invincible, no one is safe, except for Halle and Eva who each have two immunity idols. And that's the game! But, since the Spiders had the lead longer, they get the intended reward: a romantic dinner in Amard, where the Fighting Ducks once had their romantic dinner." The Shouting Spiders cheered!

At lunch afterward, both teams were discussing who should be voted off. The Shouting Spiders were pissed at both Maya and Noah for only harming them, not contributing to their nine runs. "At least Katie and DJ scored a run or more," said Halle.

Meanwhile, Craig and Eva both had to use the bathroom. The rest of the team, save Danny and Damien, openly agreed to vote off Craig, with Cody going so far as comparing him to Darth Vader. Danny attempted to defend him, but to no avail. Damien didn't even try. Meanwhile, Craig met up with Eva on their way back to the mess hall. Craig had a plan in mind. He had something behind his back.

"Eva, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Been lifting dumbbells, still thinking about who to vote for."

"Eva, give me your immunity idols."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll show this to Noah!"

Craig pulled from behind his back a picture of Eva and Tyler making out in the woods. It was actually originally a picture of Eva and Noah making out, but Craig edited it so well that you wouldn't even be able to tell what it originally was, and even Noah would believe it. Eva gasped.

"You... you wouldn't!"

"Yes, yes I would."

"But that's fake. I never did that!"

"But Noah doesn't know. And can you tell that it's fake besides the obvious part that you didn't do it? Didn't think so. Give me the idols, and I'll give you the picture. Keep the idols, and I'll end things between you and your beloved Noah!"

"Fine, but you'll pay for this, you son of a b****!"

Eva ran to her cabin to get the idols. Craig took them, gave Eva the picture, and put the idols back in his cabin. Eva ripped up the picture and sighed.

The ice cream hand-out was in late afternoon due to the dinner. Both teams were there. The Shouting Spiders were up first.

Maya voted for Noah. "Aside from Craig and Halle, you're the meanest person here."

Noah voted for Maya. "It's nothing personal, it's for your own good. You'd be able to reunite with your friend Sammy. I'm sorry."

Julie voted for Halle. "Being useless or sarcastic is WAY better than being you! Good-bye, and good riddance!"

Then the two alliances of the Shouting Spiders voted: Halle's and the brother-bond-alliance Spense, DJ, and Tyler formed.

Chris took the ballot box from the voting booth, re-explained the hand-out, and, before anything else, mentioned one more thing. "In the event of a tie, all previous votes against the tied players will be taken into account. If there is still a tie, whoever is least popular in the poll nearby will be out. If there is still a tie, I will personally decide who's to go. Now, would anyone like to play an immunity idol? Remember, only one may be played per hand-out." No one spoke up. "Okay then." Chris tallied the votes. Maya knew a near-unanimous vote against her was quite possible, and most likely, seeing as she was depressed, while Noah was merely sarcastic, and no one would want to break up a couple this early when a girl who's single is up for elimination. Noah knew that in the event of a tie, he'd be the one going to the hut. "Spense, DJ, Tyler," the new alliance caught their ice cream sandwiches and high-fived. Noah got uneasy, but he felt better when Spense gave him a piece of his ice cream sandwich. "Julie, Amy, Katie, Halle," they caught their sweet safety. Julie glared at Halle. Spense put his arm around Julie and promised to sit with her at the dinner, to which Julie thanked him, and resumed glaring at Halle.

Both Noah and Maya were shaking. Noah was so worried that he became pale. Maya's eyes turned strange, scared colors on account of her depression and fear of being voted off. "Now, I would hold the suspense a bit longer, but judging by how worried you guys are, I'm going to hold it a LOT longer!" Noah and Maya glared at Chris, then remembered their position and went back to being scared "The final tasty treat of safety goes to...

...Noah. Congrats!" Noah caught his ice cream sandwich, bud did not smile. Maya began to cry.

"Maya, hand me your room key please," said Chris. Maya was about to do so, when Noah stood up and ran in front of Maya, facing her.

"I'm sorry," said Noah, who had a sad smile on his face, "That it had to be this way. I regret voting you off. You voted me off because I was sarcastic and mean. But I've changed, and I feel as if I must do this. Maya, you need this ice cream sandwich more than I do. Take it and be safe. Make Sammie proud. I'll bet she forgave you for voting her off, and you need to stay strong, for both you and her. Me, I have no one to fight for anymore. I have no friends here on my team. Maya, for you and for Sammie, I'm giving you my safety. I hereby vote myself off!"

Maya was shocked, but she eventually understood what Noah was doing, thanked Noah, and hugged him. Maya accepted the sandwich, and Noah handed Chris his room key.

Noah kissed Maya on the cheek. "Stay strong, my sister." Everyone gasped at that. Noah then revealed to everyone that she was his older twin, which Maya confirmed. As Noah was about to get on the bus, Eva tearfully ran up to him. Noah looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You too, Eva," said Noah. "Stay strong. I'll be rooting for you and Maya both. Farewell, my love." Noah kissed Eva and they hugged. Finally, Noah got onto the bus and left for the hut, everyone else waving him goodbye. Noah really had changed! The rest of the spiders got onto a helicopter nearby. Bob the leprechaun was in it. He took the Spiders to Amard for their reward.

The Murderous Mosquitoes sat down, as they were next. One by one, the Murderous Mosquitoes went into the booth and cast their votes.

Eva voted for Craig. "This probably won't count, but you SUCK!"

Cathy voted for Craig. "This is for last episode!"

Daisy voted for Craig. "Seriously, are you and Darth Vader related?"

One by one, everyone voted. Chris took the ballot box. "Would anyone like to play an immunity idol?"

"I would," said Craig. He gave it to Chris, who gave it an ice cream sandwich. Craig ate it and smiled evilly.

"Okay, now Craig is safe. No votes against Craig will count. Let's see... Damien, Daisy, Cody, Zeke, Eva, Cathy, Danny, you are all safe."

Beth was shocked. "Why would you guys vote me off?"

"We didn't," said Daisy. "We voted for Craig, he played an idol, he voted for you, you're out. Sorry Beth."

"Beth, hand me your room key." Beth shrugged and smiled. "We all gotta go sometime. I got a call earlier today that Brady's waiting for me at the hut, so I don't mind this. Bye guys!" Beth handed Chris her room key and got onto a second bus. It drove to the hut, fading in the sunset with all the remaining Mosquitoes waving good-bye.

Phew! Two sad eliminations and a shocking discovery on one day! I'm too word out to give a big closing statement, so see you all next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark Shade of Drama

Last time on Total Drama Lunacy, the two teams competed in a game of baseball, which didn't work out so well for either team. The Spiders did keep up an impressive lead, but the Mosquitoes tied the game up just in time with Eva's two-run Homer. So I made both teams vote someone off. For the Spiders, they voted off Maya, but Noah actually sacrificed himself to save his... sister? For the Mosquitoes, the vote was for Craig, but when he played an immunity idol that he got from Eva through threat, Beth was the one to go. I gave the intended reward to the Spiders because they had the lead longest. What crazy stuff will happen today? Find out here, on Total Drama Lunacy!

The Shouting Spiders were enjoying their reward in Amard, more specifically, the 'Most romantic restaurant in all of Amard', a restaurant made of bamboo that had no roof so the couples could see the sky. Bob the Leprechaun played a harp in the background. When the eight Shouting Spiders entered, they were all happily shocked. Spense and Julie sprang for a table together, Katie walked up to DJ and held his hand, and they got a table together. Maya sat alone at a table, depressed even more due to her brother's elimination, until Tyler approached her table.

"Need a friend?" asked Tyler

"More than you know. Thanks," said Maya back. Tyler took the seat with Maya.

Finally, Halle and Amy sat together, not for romantic or sympathetic reasons, but simply because they didn't have anyone else to sit with.

At Julie and Spense's table was a freshly cooked plate of spaghetti for two for them to share. "Isn't this romantic, Spense?" she said. Spense had a mouth full of spaghetti, so he simply gave her a thumbs-up.

"You're not going to pull a Dyl and not talk, are you?" she asked.

"That depends," said Spense. "Are you going to pull a Belle and make me choke?" Julie laughed.

"By the way," said Julie, " I have to confess something. I was referring to you in the diary entry that IT read to the whole viewing world."

Spense looked at her lovingly. "Just as I hoped. I think I'm the luckiest guy on the island now." he said. Julie looked away from him and blushed. Then they looked right into each other's eyes. They took a bite of spaghetti at the same time, and ended up with the same piece of spaghetti. They kept on eating, looking into each other's eyes, until their lips met in the middle. They glanced at each other, and then started making out until Halle threw a BBQ Rip at them. Then they stopped and continued to eat while lovingly looking at each other, flirting, and glaring at Halle, who simply winked at Spense. Spense threw a meatball, which hit her right in the face. Even Amy laughed, until a glare from Halle quickly shut her up.

Katie and DJ were having a great time as well. Both of them had wanted to be together since TDI, namely the camping challenge, when Katie cuddled with DJ in their sleep. At their table waited an order of lobster to share.

"And then," said Katie, "Justin landed face-first in a mud pile, and I couldn't stop laughing! Sadie might think that I was coming between her and Justin, but really, he's not that great. Only if Justin found out that I really hated him for when he ditched me and Sadie in a cave, I'd ruin Sadie's chances with him for her and then she'll be really pissed."

"So?" said DJ. "How would that affect Sadie? Next time you see Justin, act sweet, then kick him hard, in the... place. The dude deserves it for what he did then. One time, the guy, get this, put a dead cockroach in my fruit salad. I nearly fainted. After I was through with him, though, he locked himself in his room trying to get rid of the bruises on his face."

"Oh, I remember that! YOU did that? That was SO funny!"

"Thanks, Katie."

DJ and Katie gazed at each other lovingly, finally being where they desired to be for so long. DJ had never really been in love before, and Katie never experienced feelings this deep for anyone. She tried to hide it by pretending to like Justin along with Sadie, but she couldn't contain her passion for DJ forever. And as good DJ was at getting other people together, he was never quite able to ask Katie out on his own. But now, now two burning passions finally quenched. They were together, and that was all that mattered. Then something hit Katie's mind, and her smile faded.

"What is it, Katie?" asked DJ.

"Well, I just kinda feel bad for someone in this game who isn't so lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Damien, that's what I mean. Dude's got his eye on the nicest girl on his team, Daisy. She might like him back, I'm not sure. But I feel sorry for him. I can tell that he wants to be with her, but he can't muster up the courage to ask her out. And if I try to help him, Halle would be ticked at me for helping someone on the opposite team."

"Oh. Well, just remember this, Katie. You gotta do what feels right. Trust yourself. If you think it's right to help Damien, then help him. Don't let anyone else influence that but you."

"Thanks, DJ."

Katie knew that DJ always had the right thing to say, and that he was right. Something made her feel uncomfortable about her alliance with Halle. She didn't know what it was, but she always felt a little tense around Halle. Maybe it was her instinct. But she felt comfortable around DJ.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Maya were sitting together, only because Tyler felt that Maya needed a friend, which she did. Maya went through a lot ever since the strawberry incident. Sammy's elimination, Noah's elimination, she almost felt like going goth again, but she knew that she had to put her past behind her. Tyler was just what she needed: a friend. A friend who listened to her, who never interrupted her or criticized her thoughts. And she knew he was listening, because he was always looking at her with compassion, and she could tell from his eyes that his focus what on her and what she was saying. Afterward, Tyler and Maya quietly ate their meals, until something hit Tyler's mind.

"Lindsay would like this place a lot," he said. Maya noticed that when he mentioned the very name of his girlfriend, his eyes lit up. Lindsay meant so much to him.

"She means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah. We've been through a lot, being on opposite teams and all. It was her glistening eyes and sweetness that kept me going. It kept me going even after I was hit with a kayak by Heather. Damn mean chick."

"I feel you. Don't even get me started on the popular girls at my school. They're so mean, they make you look bad in front of the one guy you like, and you can't do anything about it. They're stuck-up b****es, all of them.

"I'm getting the Heather vibe from that chick Halle, too. What she did to Julie was harsh. I'd like to stay in this game long enough to see Halle go down. That'd be nice."

"You bet it would, Tyler."

Afterward, Katie and DJ ended up cuddling and gazing at the stars. Spense and Julie were making out. Maya and Tyler continued to talk, as did Halle and Amy. It wasn't until the next morning that they got back. The Spiders groaned, not wanting to get back to reality. 'Welcome back!" said Chris. "Today's challenge will be a paint-off. Each team must paint a group portrait on poster paper. After three hours, both teams will show their paintings to me. The team with the better poster wins invincibility. But there are a few twists. First twist is that I hid each team's painting supplies in the woods. Second twist is that I hid five immunity idols in the woods as well. Only I know where they are." Chris held up a map. "This map shows where they are, but I'm not tellin'. Third twist is that, get this, the losing team doesn't get to vote someone off!"

"Wait," said Spense. "Then how does someone leave? Is this a reward challenge?"

"No," answered Chris. "The _winning_ team gets to vote!" Everyone gasped at that. _Aw man!_ said DJ in the confessional. _If our team loses, I'm probably gone! I can't leave yet!_

Chris finished. "You have three hours to find painting supplies and make a painting of your team. Poster paper is at the cabins. The paper and board to paint on in the boys' cabin area is for the Mosquitoes, and for the Spiders, everything you need, minus paint and brushes, is in the girls' cabin area. Get moving!"

"Look, guys," said Damien once the Mosquitoes were gathered. "I can really rock a great painting for the team. First, we need to take a team picture so that I have some kind of base for the painting. Does anyone have a camera?"

"I do," said Cody, pulling out a digital camera. Damien placed it on a branch of a tree (with help from Eva) and set the timer for ten seconds. The team got into a pose, and when the picture was taken, Damien took it down and printed the picture out through Cody's laptop. "Now, everyone, get as many paint buckets as possible. If the bucket itself is too heavy, pour some of the paint into a bowl from the mess hall and bring that to me. Got it? Let's move!"

Meanwhile, Julie revealed herself to be a fairly good painter. She had the "Shouting Brothers" (the name for the alliance made by Spense, DJ, and Tyler) get as much paint as possible, using the same bowl tactic. Halle and Maya decided to go with them. However, Halle wasn't as concerned about the paint as she was about the immunity idols. She met up with Craig, who was thinking the same thing. They snuck up on Chris in his cabin and stole the map from him.

"Awesome!" said Halle. "We'll look for these idols together. I brought my backpack. It's more than capable of holding five idols."

"Sweet!" said Craig. "Let's get moving!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the players on the move focused on getting paint into bowls for their artist to use for the painting. Maya stumbled upon an immunity idol near the blue paint, which she quickly stored in her cabin. (which she had to herself now that Sammie was gone) Then brought the bowl to Damien and continued on the hunt for paint. Eva brought back the entire buckets of black and white paint, which was only about half full, due to the Spiders filling their bowls with it. Zeke tripped over an immunity idol as he was carrying a bowl of yellow paint to Damien. He was mad at first, but quickly became pleased after putting the idol in his room. Luckily, none of the paint spilled from the bowl and he returned it to Damien.

Halle and Craig walked to a cabin nearby to rest, Halle's backpack holding three immunity idols. "I think someone else took the other two," said Craig.

"Of course," said Halle, rolling her eyes. "I have two already, you have one. I'll take one, you take two,"

"Got it," said Craig. They put their idols in their cabins and went for paint.

Meanwhile, Damien proved that he wasn't lying. He had already outlined the players in the picture, painted woods in the background, and was starting to color the players using color blends made from mixtures of the colors brought for him. He really knew what he was talking about. He made sure to get every color on every player perfect, or as close to it as possible, before moving on to the next one. As soon as the Mosquitoes finished collecting colors, they simply watched in awe as Damien worked his magic on the paper, blending colors, being perfectly precise. Over on the spiders' side, Julie was doing just as well as Damien was, that is, until Craig went over to watch, and threw a handful of dirt at the painting, getting some of the painting all gritty and getting many colors everywhere, where they were not supposed to be. Five minutes after Craig did that, the timer went off.

Both teams brought their paintings to the mess hall. Damien's looked professional, but Julie's was still damaged from the dirt Craig threw at it. After a little while, Chris declared victory to the Murderous Mosquitoes! The team high-fived, and the others carried Damien in celebration. "Shouting Spiders," said Chris, "Looks like your fates are in the hands of the opposite team! Looks like one of you is going to the hut, and it'll likely be your strongest player!"

That night, at the ice-cream hand-out, Chris called in the Mosquitoes Mosquitoes to cast their votes. They had thought this one long and hard, and ended up being split almost down the middle.

Craig voted for Julie. "This is for what you did to my sister!"

Eva voted for Tyler. "You're the only one who ever bested me at sports. I respect you, but I need you gone"

Danny voted for Julie. "Sorry Julie, but I'm dead if I vote otherwise. Craig sees the booth clips..."

Damien voted for Julie. "I personally think this is wrong, but Craig insists"

Daisy voted for DJ. "Nothing personal. You're big, strong, nice, your team loves you! This is my big chance"

Cathy voted for DJ. "I know Halle is the sister of the meanest guy I know, but you guys wold sooner vote her off than DJ"

Cody voted for DJ. "I hear the Hut's a nice place to be. Sorry dude."

Finally, Zeke cast his vote.

Chris re-explained the rules of the ice-cream hand-out to the players. "Immunity Idols are useless today, so I'm going right to the handing out of the ice cream! Maya, Katie, Amy, Halle, Spense, Tyler, you're all safe!" The players who were called caught their ice cream sandwiched. Spense and Tyler looked worriedly at DJ, and then Spense looked even more worriedly at Julie. _It's either bad or worse!_ said Spense in the confessional. _Either Our new alliance gets wrecked, or I lose my love!_ Spense was in just as much fear as Julie and DJ. Chris basked in the tension. "And now, the final ice cream sandwich goes to..."

"DJ." DJ caught his Ice Cream sandwich. Spense was in tears. "So you voted off, out of all people," Spense said, in tears. "Julie? How could you?" However, not one Mosquito was to be found, and Spense simply ended up looking stupid.

"Julie, hand me your room key, please," Julie did so. Spense ran to Julie in tears. "I'll miss you babe," he said.

"I'll miss you too!" said Julie, also in tears. The couple shared a kiss before Julie got onto the bus. She waved goodbye to Spense as the bus rode off into the night.

Wow! Two dramatic, saddening eliminations in a row! How lucky am I? See you next time, on Total, Drama, Lunacy! *signs off*


	9. Chapter 9: Hunt or be Hunted!

Last time, on Total Drama Lunacy, an art contest got Julie and Damien painting for their lived when I told them that the winning team would kick off someone from the losing team. Both painters did incredible, but Craig's sneaky tricks gave his team the win! Also, I had a map leading to the four immunity idols left to find, and Craig and Halle stole them and took most of the loot! How sinister of them! In the end, the Mosquitoes removed Julie from the Spiders, saddening her boyfriend Spense to no end! What challenge do I have in store for our players today? Who will be the next one to go to the hut? Find out here, on Total Drama Lunacy!

Nighttime. Pretty much everyone was asleep, save for Spense, who was kept up by thoughts of Julie. In the confessional, he was crying. _Julie! I... I barely even got to know you, and now you're gone! Why, Mosquitoes, why did you have to vote her off? If this is for the time when I gave Harold a wedgie and poured hot sauce into his underpants, then I'm sorry!_ said Spense in the confessional, still in tears. Outside of the post-production world, Spense heard a faint noise coming from outside his cabin. He went out to check, and found Zeke sitting outside his cabin, playing his acoustic guitar and singing a love song. No doubt it was for the same person he sang for in the talent show. Spense sat next to Zeke, and spoke up when he finished.

"That was really good, Zeke. Where did you learn to play guitar?"

"Matt Tollin taught me. But what's it to you? I'm just the mean Mosquito who voted out Julie with Craig and co."

"Why did you do that?" Spense said this less mean than Zeke had expected. A part of him wanted to rearrange Zeke's face, but Zeke was sure to have a reason for doing what he did.

"I... I had no choice! If Julie stayed in the game, Craig would have killed me! No one gives the evil eye like him!" Zeke was so sad that his Canadian accent nearly vanished right then.

"Oh, okay. I'm still pissed, but I know that it wasn't ALL your fault. I hope Julie's liking it over at the hut. She deserves it."

"Yeah, she does."

"Zeke, by the way, great singing. But I must ask, who were you singing about?"

"I'd rather not say. For all I know, anyone, everyone else still here could be watching me. I feel alone, afraid, and cold. I can't trust anyone, and trusting someone opposite my team will get me killed by Craig. And then..."

"Look, Zeke, things ain't always as they seem. I'm sure you'll find a friend. Or maybe a bunch of friends. Look at yourself, buddy. You've come a long way. Anyway, I gotta get some rest if I'm going to be of any help to my team tomorrow. 'Night, Zeke."

"'Night, Spense."

Then Zeke and Spense went back into their cabins and got some shut-eye. A few hours later, the wake-up-call-alarm sounded over the loudspeakers, waking everyone up. At the breakfast table, things were about as hectic as usual on the Mosquitoes table. Craig and Damien were arguing about strategic decisions, while Danny tried to keep the peace. Cathy and Cody were flirting and enjoying each other, same as always with them ever since the hook-up. Eva was yelling at Craig for what he did a few episodes ago whole Daisy tried to shut her up. It got so bad that Zeke snuck over to the Spiders table, where things were going quite smoothly. DJ and Tyler were comforting Spense about his previous loss, Halle was counting her immunity idols and feeling proud of her getting them, Amy was daydreaming, Katie was hanging with DJ and helping him and Tyler comfort Spense, and Maya was getting some more sleep in. Zeke took a seat across from Spense, who welcomed his new friend. Zeke told the others about the insanity (pun intended, sort of) going on at the other table. Tyler shook his head in embarrassment over being near such a crazy group of people. Zeke asked if there was any way he could switch teams, to which Tyler said, "Probably not, but I think the merge is coming up. You can wait until then, right?" After hearing that, Zeke banged his head against the table. After brecky, Chris told the players to meet at the woods for the next challenge.

When the 15 remaining players arrived at the woods for the next challenge, Chris spoke up. "Players, today's challenge is another fan favorite from last season: the hunt. The paintball hunt. Except there are no hunters and no deer. Everyone gets a gun, and _everyone_ is a target!" at this, the players gasped, then Cheered. "You'll each get a paintball gun, color matching your team, and a stylin' camo cap. Except for one Mosquito, who will sit out this challenge, but receive invincibility no matter what." Danny volunteered for his team, saying that he'd be an easy target. The other Mosquitoes agreed and let Danny sit out. "There will be a thirty minute time period in which you may go into the woods but not be able to shoot before the challenge. Whichever team seems to have the least amount of paint on them wins invincibility and a reward!" Chris tossed to the Shouting Spiders orange paintball guns containing orange paint, and their camo caps. He then tossed to the Murderous Mosquitoes teal paintball guns containing Teal paint, and their camo caps. He blew a whistle, and the players, now hunters and prey at the same time, ran into the woods to get away from the opposite team before the challenge would officially start.

Thirty minutes later, the 14 players with paintball guns rant to find prey at the sound of Chris's whistle over the loudspeaker. Zeke found Maya and tried to snipe her, but the paintball missed her and hit Daisy, who was trying to find someone to shoot. Zeke apologized, admitting that he's a terrible shot. Maya noticed and tried to flee, but she got sniped by Daisy easily. Zeke shook his head in shame and changed his strategy to avoiding paintballs coming his way. Meanwhile, Tyler was having no trouble picking off targets. He climbed a tree, hid in the leaves to the best of his ability, and fired at any Mosquito that happened to pass, including both Zeke and Daisy.

"Note to self," said Daisy. "Take a long shower after this is over, to get off the paint in your hair!"

Cathy and Cody were concerned not about the challenge, but about each other. DJ found them making out. "Gross!" he said, and shot down them both. He then found Tyler in the tree after a while, and Spense slumping near it. Tyler jumped out of the tree, and he and DJ convinced hin that sulking over Julie's elimination will get him nowhere. Spense looked at them both and smiled.

"To the Shouting Brothers!" said Spense with excitement not heard from him since the elimination.

"To the final three!" said all three "Shouting Brothers" in unison, and then they high-fived. Afterward, Spense went off to find targets, Tyler went back into the tree, and DJ met up with Katie.

"Hey Katie. How goes it?" said DJ.

"Good, except for this stupid hunting thing. Paintballs hit HARD."

"I feel ya. Last season, Owen actually shot me with a paintball gun, twice, It stung bad. I ended up washing it off before he could fire another on at me."

"What's with Owen and shooting stuff hard? Sheesh."

"I know, seriously. Anyway, as long as we're here, why don't we hang out until the challenge is over?"

"Sounds cool to me."

The couple hugged before going off into the woods, together. Zeke walked by, and fired at Halle in the distance, but missed. Tyler heard a scream that was most likely Daisy's. Tyler snickered a bit, then shot Zeke down. Damien had much better luck. He and Craig were still arguing about strategy, and then Damien shot down Halle from a distance with a dozen paintballs.

"Damien, what did you do?!" asked Craig, quite annoyed at his teammate.

"Craig, this is a good thing. I just show down a top player from the other team! Maybe we could get her kicked off! She does lead a rival alliance. Think of the benefits!"

Craig was trying to find a way to convince Damien otherwise without spilling his secret of the two alliances being linked. "She... she's got three immunity idols, I saw her count them at breakfast. Let's go, Damien." Damien was a little annoyed himself right about then.

"Dude, you're not my dad. I'm gonna go off on my own, maybe I'll actually shoot someone with paint." And with that, Damien left, completely blowing off Craig. Craig swallowed his anger and went another way, admitting to himself that Damien was right.

Damien ended up meeting up with Daisy, who had just been hit by a paintball, courtesy of Zeke, which was meant for Maya.

"Daisy, I need some advice," said Damien.

"What do you need?" asked Daisy, a little confused that Damien would come to her before Craig.

"Well, You know that alliance Craig's got me into? Well, Craig's been really harsh to me, about everything. He keeps on threatening me with the threat of getting dirt on me and getting me kicked off if I don't. It's just crazy! Just yesterday I had to fetch him chips because he was too lazy to get off his stupid butt. But If I defy him, I'm dead meat! What do I do?"

Daisy as saddened by hearing this. Craig was that bad? "Well, all I know is, just do what feels right. If you decide to do something, I'll be right there supporting you." what Daisy said made Damien think. Was there a way out of this?

"Thanks, Daisy. Maybe I can confront Craig about it without quitting his alliance. Maybe." said Damien, thinking a bit. However, his train of thought was rudely ended by a teal paintball from Zeke hitting him in the face. Daisy rushed to his aid, but Damien just wiped the paint off and said that he was fine. After that, and right after Damien continued on his train of thought, Chris announced that the challenge was up.

The 14 players with guns and caps reported to the mess hall to hand Chris back the stuff. Chris took a look at both teams after that. Cathy and Cody were covered in paint all over, as they were easy targets during their make-out session. Daisy and Damien had teal paint on them, which counted as paint. Zeke and Craig had a few shots on them, but Eva was completely paintball-free. Spense, DJ, and Tyler didn't have any paint on them at all, Maya had one paintball on her, from Zeke, who finally hit his target, but Halle was covered in it, and Amy and Katie had a few shots. Chris declared victory to the Shouting Spiders, then told everyone to get a shower to get all the paint off of them.

That night, at the ice cream hand-out, Zeke was looking really worried. Many of his teammates had yelled at him for hitting his own team. Zeke panicked a little, but remembered the immunity idol in his lap and smiled.

Daisy voted for Zeke. "It's nothing personal, it's just that your paintballs stung, and they weren't even from the other team!"

Craig voted for Cathy. "You were a big target, and as much as I like to make you squirm, the most I can do now is send you away from Cody."

Damien voted for Zeke. "His paintball stung, and maybe I can rebel in small ways, by voting differently."

Chris tallied the votes. "Would anyone like to play an immunity idol?" Zeke handed him his, and got an ice cream sandwich for safety. Chris gave the rest of the sandwiches to... "Daisy, Danny, Damien, Eva, Craig, and...

...Cody." They caught their ice cream sandwiches. Cody was saddened by the news that Cathy was out.

"Cathy, hand me your room key, please." Cathy did so. Right after, Cody ran up to her and kissed her.

"I'll miss you, babe." he said.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Cody! You're the only one who ever cared about me!" said Cathy back. Both of them were in tears. Cody's feelings for Cathy surpassed what he ever felt for Gwen. The couple kissed again before Cathy got onto the bus and left. Cody waved good-bye in tears. Craig laughed victoriously. Zeke was nowhere to be found. Craig's laughing ended corruptly when Damien punched him lightly.

How will Cody bear the game with his new love gone? Will Damien go through on his attempt to break from Craig? Will the "Shouting Brothers" last? Find out all that, and more, next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


	10. Chapter 10: I Just Wanna Dance!

Last time, on Total Drama -- ugh! Remind me why I'm doing a recap when the previous chapter is just a click away? Anyway, last time, ugh, the players had to Hunt each other, or be hunted be each other, with paintballs. Cathy and Cody were pulling a Geoff and Bridgette in the bushes, despite getting covered in paintballs. Zeke fired at targets, but kept on missing and hitting his own team! Thanks to him using an immunity idol, Cathy got sent to the hut, but not before a warm goodbye moment courtesy of Cody. Now that I got THAT over with, stay on this page for another great episode of Total Drama Lunacy!

Cody was mourning the loss of Cathy by crying. A lot. He didn't have an alliance, or really, that many friends on his team, so there was no one to comfort him. "Man, I didn't know that... thing could mean so much to anyone!" remarked Craig. A second later, his groin was in great pain, and Daisy walked away with a smirk on her face. Damien really didn't know which path to take, hers or his. Damien had recently decided to slowly break from Craig, but he had to do so slowly, or else he'd catch on and kill him. And this was only during breakfast the morning after Cathy's elimination. Then Chris came in and announced that the challenge will be a dancing contest. Some players cheered, some groaned, and some (IE: Zeke) fainted. Chris told the players to meet at the race track after breakfast.

Once everyone was there, Chris announced the challenge. "Today's challenge is a freeze dancing contest, well, sort of. You'll be dancing freestyle while dodging paintballs that I will randomly fire into the crowd! Once you're hit, you're out! You will then get a paintball gun from the box of them here," Chris pointed to a box of paintball guns, "and join me in getting your opponent out. The person who lasts the longest without being hit wins invincibility, and his or her team wins a reward: a trip to Amard, where you'll be touring and even spending the night with a real Amard tribe! Hosting the tour will be none other than Cindy of Total Drama Paradise!" The players cheered. "You have thirty minutes before the challenge!"

In that time, some people were practicing their dances, like Cody and Tyler. Spense did too, but his thoughts quickly turned to that of Julie. Craig asked Damien to grab him a bag of chips from the mess hall, which was the last straw for the guy. He tried to break out subtly in the past, but this was crazy!

"NO!" yelled Damien after Craig told him to get him some chips. "I refuse to be your little slave any more! Who do you think you are? A king? Well, you ain't! You're just some big jerk who I won't listen to any more! I quit!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Craig back. "You know what would happen if you said that. I swear, your life will be even more miserable than it was before! You think I'm mean now? Well just see how BAD I can be!" However, Damien wasn't intimidated at all.

"I'm going to see to it," said Damien, "That your little alliance goes down the drain from here on in! I'm gonna enjoy watching you go down! And guess what? I'm not stupid! Even if out team wins, I can still damage you badly. Just you see, Craig." Damien walked off with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was going to make the little son of a ***** go down, no matter what the cost! Just then, Chris blew the whistle, and announced that the challenge was to begin. Once everyone got onto the track, Chris played the dance music, and started firing paintballs into the crowd. Danny was the first one hit, followed by Cody who didn't even dance, just mope over Cathy. Both grabbed paintball guns from the box and fired at Shouting Spiders. One by one, people got hit, got paintball guns, and tried to hit others.

Eventually, there were only two players left on each team. There was Damien and Zeke for the Mosquitoes, and Amy and Tyler for the Spiders. All four of the players left danced like maniacs, all the while dodging paintballs left and right. Craig purposely fired at Damien to fulfill his promise to his former alliance member, but Damien dodged those too. After a few more minutes, Zeke and Amy were hit, leaving Damien and Tyler. Daisy, realizing that Craig was shooting as his own teammate, stole the paintball gun from him and threw it back into the box. Tyler's athletic skills proved to be a major asset for his team due to him dodging many paintballs. However, He ended up going right into a trap when he dodged a paintball by jumping it, only to be hit by a high-flying paintball. Chris declared the winner of the reward trip to be the Murderous Mosquitoes! Everyone on the team save Cody and Craig congratulated and cheered for Damien for winning it for the team. Cody was still sobbing over Cathy, and Craig not hated Damien, so he refused to congratulate Damien. Daisy even hugged him, and Damien blushed. Craig saw that and realized what was causing Damien to rebel: Daisy. He clenched his fists in anger at Daisy.

"Congratulations to Damien!" said Chris. "Shouting Spiders, you guys have to vote someone off. But here's the catch. I said that the winner would get invincibility, and so, here's the catch: the person being voted off gets to choose someone from the Mosquitoes to be eliminated too! However, you cannot pick Damien." After hearing that bit of bad news, the Mosquitoes gasped. And they thought they'd be getting off easy!

Afterward, Craig confronted Damien. "So how again are you going to damage me now?" Craig asked, somewhat taunting Damien.

Damien had a smirk on his face. "I'll just eliminate Halle, co-captain of a team-transcending alliance with you. I'm not stupid."

"But you can't! She has three immunity idols, and she'll play one!"

Damien knew that Halle was eavesdropping, so he lied. "I'll just get the Spiders to vote her off anyway, idol or not!" Halle smirked and left. Damien also left, smiling victoriously. On the way back to his cabin, where he was headed, he saw Tyler and Spense with Maya, talking.

"Guys," said Damien, "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Why?" asked Spense, "You're not even on our team!"

Damien rolled his eyes and continued talking. "I need you guys to vote off Katie for me."

"And why should we listen to you?" asked Maya.

"Because," said Damien, "It's for your own good. Halle has three immunity idols. The best way to damage her alliance is to vote out Katie. She knows more about this stuff than Amy. But make it look like you're voting off Halle. In fact, get DJ to vote off Halle, so that he can't vote with Halle's alliance. He'd sooner do that than vote out his girl, and he hates Halle. Thanks a bunch!" The three of them gave Damien a thumbs-up.

That night, at the ice cream hand-out, the Spiders were sitting on the bench with the Mosquitoes standing behind it. Chris called them up one at a time to vote.

DJ voted for Halle. "You're a rotten apple, and Katie's better off without you."

Spense voted for Katie. "Okay, we're listening to you, Damien, but if this is a trick, you're gonna pay!"

Tyler voted for Katie. "I'm sorry, DJ, but it's for the best."

Maya voted for Katie. "No comment."

Halle voted for Spense. "You supported Julie when she pranked me that day, and you will pay!"

Amy voted for Spense. "This is because Halle told me to!"

Katie voted for Spense. "I'm gonna regret this later, if he goes."

Chris tallied the votes. "Would anyone like to play an immunity idol?" Halle gave him hers, and he gave her an ice cream sandwich for safety. "Okay, this is very interesting. We have a tie in the votes, with no past votes or poll votes to break the tie. So I'll personally decide who's to go. Let's see: DJ, Amy, Tyler, Maya." the four players called caught their ice cream sandwich. "The final ice cream sandwich goes to...

...Spense." Spense caught his. DJ looked sadly at Katie, who was leaving. Damien smiled victoriously. He won. "Katie, hand me your room key, please." she did so, then walked over to DJ and hugged him. "I'll miss you." she said. DJ didn't speak a word, he let the moment speak for itself. This was the moment he loved the most, just he and his beloved Katie. He admired Katie from afar for too long last season, but now...

But now, everything was right, if only for a moment. "I love you, DJ," said Katie. "Stay strong. I'll be rooting for you, all the way." Then the couple shared a kiss before Katie walked to the bus, DJ waving to her. "I think you forgot something," said Chris. "Katie, like I said, you get to decide who leaves from the Mosquitoes. Who's it going to be?"

Katie thought about it for a moment, and then decided on, "Cody. I want him to be happy, and he'll be happy at the hut, with Cathy." Cody smiled and walked to the bus, handing Chris his room key on the way. The two got onto the bus and rode off into the night. The Spiders headed back to camp, while the Mosquitoes got onto a helicopter, driven by Bob the Leprechaun, except for Damien, who pulled Chris aside.

"Chris," said Damien, "Thanks for deciding on Katie. Here's your twenty bucks, as I promised. It's well worth it." Chris took the twenty, and Damien got onto the helicopter with the others, smiling victoriously.

How far will Damien go with his plan? How was the tour for the Mosquitoes? Who will be next to go? Find out next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


	11. Chapter 11: Danny in the Middle

Last time on Total Drama Lunacy, the two teams competed in a dance-off, but who cares about that? The real heat happened when Damien, in sheer anger, broke all ties with Craig and went on a mission to destroy his former alliance. It proved to be a success for Damien when he pulled some strings to eliminate Katie to damage said alliance. Katie got to take someone from the opposite team down with her, and she picked Cody to make him happy with his eliminated girlfriend. What kind of drama will take place now? Find out here, on Total Drama Lunacy!

The Murderous Mosquitoes had just got to Amard to go on the tour. "Awesome! We're at Amard! We're at Amard!" said Danny with excitement.

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" said Daisy. She noticed that Damien was lagging behind, hanging his head down. Daisy went to talk to him.

"I did what you said, what I felt was right," said Damien, "and now I feel stupid. Katie did nothing wrong, it should have been Halle."

"If you don't like what you're doing, then stop," said Daisy. "Just do what you feel is right, and I'll support you all the way. I promise."

Damien lit up smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Daisy. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Because that's what friends are for." Craig glared at them. He knew that Katie's elimination was Damien's fault, and that Daisy was the motivation behind it. Damien glared back. They most likely would have fought to the death, but Cindy's Amard-accented voice interrupted tham. "Hi, I'm Cindy, and I'll be your tour guide!"

Danny lit up when he saw Cindy. She was wearing traditional Amardian clothing, which happened to look really attractive on her. At least, Danny thought so. "Hi Cindy! I'm your biggst fan! My name's Danny!" he said.

"Nice to meet you, Danny," said Cindy, not seeming put-off at all by Danny's sudden attraction to her. "Let's begin the tour."

The Mosquitoes and Cindy walked by all of Amard, with Cindy pointing out all the landmarks of Amard. "These are the tribe locations: the Fighting Ducks, the Thrashing Rabbits, and the Conquoring Sloths. This is the Challenge Feild." Cindy went on with the tour, with everyone in great interest, save for Danny, who was focused mainly on Cindy. "This is the tribal council area, and this," Cindy became very excited to mention this. "This is something not even Dyl and Elian got to see here at Amard. This is our island's volcano, Mt. Kaliediscope!" the Mosquitoes gasped in awe at such a sight. The volcano was fivety thousand feet high. "It's been asleep for over ten thousand years. It's named after my ancestor, who dicovered the volcano." Danny was especially excited about seeing the volcano. "Wow, it's awesome!" he said.

When the tour ended, the Mosquitoes got onto the helicopter and left, but Danny had to be draggen on, away from Cindy. Cindy rolled her eyes and blushed; she was never in a relationship in TDP, though The Rat threatned to set her up with Lucas once.

Meanwhile, at the park, Spense and Tyler were still comforting DJ by the time the Mosquitoes returned.

"It's only what was best," said Spense. "Katie was under Halle's control and she had an immunity idol. I'll bet that Katie's having a great time at the hut right now!" but what Spense said only made DJ cry even more.

"Dude, chill!" said Tyler. "Everyone's gotta go sometime! Look, here's how I handeled it. Whenever you're feeling blue, close your eyes and imagine Katie next to you." DJ did as Tyler said, somehow making him feel a little better. "Thanks," said DJ. The trio hugged and went to sleep.

The next day at lunch, all eyes were on Damien and Craig arguing intensly, with Danny trying to keep the peace. Well, more like bring it back. Danny was failing miserably. Then Cjris walked into the room and blew an air horn. Everyone jumped in their seats, then turned to face Chris. Once all eyes were on him, Chris spoke.

"Today's challenge is another fan favorite: camping in the woods. The same woods that housed the paintball hunt. Each team will get a map that leads to their camp location, where all of your supplies will be waiting for you. You have to spend one night in the woods with your teammates. Anyone who leaves the woods before tomorrow morning will lose the challenge for their team. The first team to report to this mess hall tomorrow morning wins invincibility!" Chris threw a map to each table. Spense and Daisy caught their team's.

"Don't worry, I can lead us to our place easy," said Daisy. "Compared to the boy's locker room, the woods are like my sister's makeup kit, neat and easy to find stuff."

"I love camping!" said Spense at his table. "This one time me and my friends back home went camping in the woods back home. I think we were eight or something. And I got up in the middle of the night and did my bear impression. My friends ran for dear life! It was great!"

_Yay, a camping trip!_ said Amy in the confessional. _I go camping every year with my family. I always wander off, and I always find something really cool! Like, maybe a cool rock, or berries, or a cave. Once I wandered off and found a cute guy that was going camping too! I hope I find a cute guy this time!_

The two teams, led by Spense and Daisy respectivly, headed off into the woods to their locations. Damien walked beside Daisy so that he didn't have to argue with Craig any was pleased to see Damien actually smiling.

"What makes you so happy today?" asked Daisy.

"After arguing with that..._thing_, even a grizzly would make you happy." answered Damien. Daisy understood. Craig was the meanest guy in the game, mosquito or otherwise. _Ugh, I hate to admit, I see what Damien means. That dude is harsh!_ said Daisy in the confessional. _good thing Damien knows it now._

Meanwhile, Spense led his team to their camp with no problem. "Told you I could do it," said Spense.

"No," said Halle. "You said, and I quote, 'A camping challenge! This is going to be awesome! Follow me!' and ran into the woods ahead of the rest of us." Spense glared at her. There was an awkward silence among the spiders for a few minutes. It was eventually broken by DJ softly sobbing. "DJ, what's wrong?" asked Tyler.

"I... I had bad experiances with camping, that's all," said DJ. "Last time I went camping, it was with the Bass. On TDI. When we got there, I realized that Katie was missing. I was so worried, I couldn't sleep or anything until Katie and Sadie got back. Then Katie was voted off, and I was devastated. I'm worried that we may lose someone again this time." Spense and Tyler comforted him. "It's okay, big guy," said Spense. "We're all in this together." _When DJ mentioned Katie,_ said Spense in the confessional, _It reminded me of Julie. I never felt this was about a girl before, and then Julie comes along and takes my heart. What I would give to see her sweet smile again._ Spense then burst into tears in the confessional. Then Tyler stepped in. _I wanted to be a Gopher last season so badly so I could be with Lindsay,_ he said, _She meant so much to me, she would always find a way to cheer me up whenever I was sad. When I went camping with my team, I couldn't slip away and hang with Lindsay without my team noticing and dragging me back._ Tyler's eyes began to water. _Lindsay, if you're hearing this, I miss you! The drama just isn't the same without you, baby!_

Meanwhile, the Mosquitoes had found their camp. Danny went to find food for dinner, and the others just listened to Zeke playing his guitar and singing. He had no idea that anyone was paying attention to him. Damien's eyes watered listening to Zeke's soft songs of love and sadness that he felt since TDIn began. Daisy, who was sitting next to Damien, also was touched. She unconciously put a hand on Damien's shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled, looking into each other's eyes, both lovingly. However, their moment was ruined by Craig, who threw a rock at Damien. The rock hit him in the gut, but not hard, just enough to shatter the moment. Craig smirked.

Meanwhile, on Lake Wawanakwa, a person with a wet guitar paddled as fast as he could on a rubber raft. He saw the woods and paddled towards there.

Back with the Spiders, Tyler and Spense had returned to the campsite with food. They've been sent to find some while the camera was focused on the Mosquitoes. Thanks to Spense's pocketknife, they killed buck, much to the pleasure of the rest of the Spiders. "Rocking the venison tonight!" said Amy, watching the venison roast on a spit that Spense crafted, over a fire made by Spense. "Dude, you rock!" said DJ, patting Spense on the back. _Owen, eat your heart out!_ said Spense in the confessional. _Wait, you probably would, wouldn't you?_

Meanwhile, Danny hadn't found food at all despite looking for it for half an hour. _Ugh, this stinks!_ said Danny in the confessional. _Maybe I'll have better luck with fish._ Danny walked to the lake at the edge of the woods. He didn't find food. Instead he found the shady guy lying on the ground, panting with exhaustion. He still had his guitar on him, and a backpack that seemed to be stuffed with something. When Danny approached him, the shady guy sprang on his feet in a fighter's stance, but dropped his stance when he saw Danny. Danny immediatly recognised him as,

"Matt Tollin?!"

Matt spoke very tiredly, panting after every sentence. "Yes, that's me. Whew! Who knew paddling on a raft two miles from the Hut to here would be so tiring? But, I made it! YES! By the way, Harold could teach language like nobdy's buisiness. In a week he got me talking English, how sweet is that! So, how've you been, Dan?"

"Okay, oh who am I kidding, we're doing a camping challenge, I was sent for food for the Mosquitoes and I can't get anything, Zeke's crushing hard on lord-knows-who, and Damien and Craig are having this war or something that I don't understand! You left at the right time!" said Danny back, still in shock from seeing Matt return. Danny voted for Matt, yes, but it was that or Courtney would have brained him with a lamp post! The pals shared a hug, and then Danny carred Matt on his back all the way back to the camp.

When Danny finally got back, things with the Mosquitoes had gotten worse, and everyone was hungry. But Danny had a smile on his face. "Look what the cat dragged in!" he said with excitement "It's Matt!"

The rest of the Mosquitoes gasped. "Wait a minute," said Craig, "Didn't we get rid of you're annoying face a few weeks back?"

Matt got off of Danny's back and glared at Craig. "Yeah, but those days are over! I'm back, baby!"

"You learned english? Sweet!" commented Daisy.

Matt blushed. "Thanks."

Then Craig noticed Matt's guitar. "Wait, how did you get that back? I thought it was gone forever! I threw it in the lake and watched it sink! I..." Craig realized that everyone was glaring at him.

"You son of a b****!" yelled Matt.

"Yeah, Cody beat you to that punch about twice," said Danny.

Matt smiled when he remembered something else a few seconds later. "Oh yeah, and I brought dinner. I got ravioli. Lots of it!" The rest of the Mosquitoes cheered! Dinner! Zeke ran over and gave Matt a bear hug. "Good to have you back," he said, "Welcome back."

Matt prepared the ravioli with no problem. "I learned how to prepare ravioli from a friend of mine. Her name's Sunshine and ravioli is her expertise," he explained, serving the ravioli to his team mates one by one. When it was Craig's turn to recieve dinner, Matt looked at Craig's ravioli and ate it. Craig, infuriated, startedto beat him up, but then Damien pulled him away and gave Craig a right jab right in his nose, to which Daisy giggled. Zeke gulped down his ravioli and stood up. "I'm going to go on a walk," he said before heading off into the woods.

Meanwhile, the Spiders had just finished their venison. It had recently gotten dark out, So Spense started a campfire and the team exchanged stories. About halfway through Tyler's, DJ noticed something really odd. "Hey, has anyone seen Amy?"

Amy had wandered off into the woods, looking for something cool, like blueberries or a cool rock. After thrity minutes she heard a noise in the woods, sounding like music. Amy followed the sound with joy. The sound was actually a guitar, more specifically, Zeke's. He was sitting on a boulder, playing a beautiful songthat he recently wrote. Amy walked over and sat beside him, but Zeke was so immersed in his music that he did not notice until his song ended and he looked up from his guitar.

"Oh, h--hi Amy," Zeke stammered, as he had no idea that Amy was there.

"Hi Zeke." Amy was cheerful, like always. "I loved your song, Zeke. It was amazing."

"Thanks." Zeke smiled.

"What are you doing away from your team?"

"Oh, Danny found our old partner Matt, and the commotion is crazy! So I came here to get away from it all. And I could ask you the same question, Amy. Matter of fact, I will."

"I always like taking walks during camping trips. It's fun going off looking for something in the woods."

"Not always. You can never tell what you find. You look for food, for all you know, you could end up finding a ten-year-old celebrity."

Amy giggled. "By the way, Zeke, I don't mean to be nosy, but who are all your songs for? _Everyone_ wants to know!"

Zeke didn't want to say who. It could spread like wildfire, gossip like that, so he never feeds it. "I'd rather not say," he said, "but I'll tell you this: she's on your team."

Amy blushed. _I hope it's me!_said Amy in the confessional. "Okay. I won't tell anyone," said Amy. "I gotta go now,otherwise my team will be pissed at me. Bye!" Amy got up and left, waving to Zeke before dissapearing into the woods. After Amy left, Zeke sighed happily. But his mellow moment was interrupted rudely when Matt found him.

"Zeke, you sly dog you!" said Matt annoyigly. "I never thought you'd score with a girl like Amy, nice!"

Zeke flashed him a dirty look. "Shut up, Matt! I don't like her!" Zeke got up and headed back to his camp.

Matt followed him. "Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" their arguement lasted all the way back to the campsite, when it rained. No, it poured! The Mosquitoes' tent got soaked and collapsed, so that left the Mosquitoes to sleep under the rainclouds. The Spiders did equally bad. "I guess Chris had to use these crappy tents!" commented Tyler.

The next morning, Damien woke up with Daisy cuddling him in her sleep. He blushed and embraced the feeling that suddenly came over him. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt since the day he met Heather. The feeling washed over Damien like a wave crashing down on him, lying down on wet sand, and Damien liked it. But something was holding him back from embracing this feeling completely. A part of him simply refused to go there. Damien knew it well. It was the part of him that shown since day one here, that had taken over Damien completely since Heather's rejection. This part of Damien didn't want to go back to the feeling. It feared rejection again, as it was rejection that plunged Damien into darkness in the first place. Damien struggled against his own darkness in his mind for a few then Daisy woke up. Damien looked into her green eyes for a second, and before he knew it, Damien was completely immersed in this feeling he experienced. His negativity vanished, and for the first time since Heather rejected him, Damien smiled, his eyes tearing with happiness. Daisy saw what she did in her sleep, but didn't retract from Damien, didn't deny it. She couldn't. Damien was special, there was no denying that for her. He was very special. She looked into his black eyes and saw a soul that had been tortured with injustice at the hands of another girl. But then she looked again and saw almost a completely different soul, one that was full of happiness and joy and love. For a moment they just stayed there, lost in each others eyes, until Damien spoke.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, his voice softer and sweeter than Daisy ever heard a voice be, especially not Damien's. Daisy realized that she was the cause of this, that she was the one who changed Damien. Daisy smiled.

"Good morning, my dear," she said back. Damien stroked Daisy's long blond hair. Then, suddenly, they kissed. Damien felt that he was finally in complete control of himself and his feelings. The new couple got up and suddenly realized that they had to get to the mess hall as fast as possible, as the rest of their team left without them. Damien and Daisy ran after the Murderous Mosquitoes.

By the time the Mosquitoes got to the mess hall, Damien and Daisy had caught up with them, but the Spiders had already got there first. "The Shouting Spiders win!" said Chris. Then he noticed Matt, who was on Danny's shoulders. "Didn't I see that Tollin kid get on the bus before?" he asked.

"Please," said Zeke and Danny, in perfect unison, "Please don't sent our little buddy away!"

Chris sighed. "Fine. You guys can keep Matt," the Mosquitoes cheered! "But, Matt will not be competing!" the Mosquitoes sighed sadly. There goes their numbers advantage. "He can stay, but he cannot participate in challenge, cannot receive rewards, and cannot vote! Matt Tollin will leave when we're down to four people, and not a day later! Do you understand?" Matt nodded, and Danny shrugged. At least their old friend was back.

That night, at the ice cream hand-out, Damien and Daisy had sat next to each other, as a new couple. Craig glared at Damien while Chris explained the rules.

Craig voted for Daisy. "I know you're the one behind Damien's new attitude, so it's time to go!"

Damien voted for Danny. "Ha! I know you've got an immunity idol, Craig, so I'm taking no chances."

Chris tallied the votes. "Would someone like to play an immunity idol?"

"I would," said Craig, and handed it in for an ice cream sandwich.

Then Chris gave the rest of them to, "Damien, Eva, Zeke...

...Daisy. Danny, hand me your room key, please."

Danny shrugged and handed it in. Craig glared at Damien as Danny rode off into the night.

I'm tired now, no time for a closing statement. See you next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


	12. Chapter 12: Guess Who's Back?

Last time, on Total Drama Lunacy, the two teams spent a night camping in the woods. Danny went looking for food, and found instead, Matt, the same guy who was kicked off on day one. In a moment of sheer awe, courtesy of Daisy, Damien suddenly recovered from a past incident of rejection. Needless to say, they hooked up. The Spiders won the challenge, and you saw Danny take the walk of shame, but what you didn't see was Craig sucker Zeke into his alliance, on the detail that he neglected to tell Damien and Danny: that Halle and Amy are in this too. So our eleven finalists are now officially in the merge. Finally, things are going to be good! What will happen? Find out, on Total Drama Lunacy!

The eleven finalists returned to camp cheering, not about Danny's elimination, but about Matt's non-competitive return and the fact that all of them were finally in the merge, or the halfway mark in the game. They all headed to bed with smiles on their faces, even Craig, who was mad at Damien for seeing through his immunity idol plan and kicking off Danny.

The next morning, at breakfast, the finalists found a surprise: there was no breakfast.

"What's this about? Where's breakfast?" asked Daisy, though to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Chris says you'll get plenty to eat later," answered Matt in a chef's apron. Matt read the expression of shock on Daisy's face and answered that with, "Oh, Chris decided he might as well hire me as his assistant with Chef as long as I'm still here." Matt explained this to everyone else as they came in. Once everyone was seated, Chris came in and started explaining.

"Congrats to all of you for making it to the halfway point in the game!" everyone else cheered. "After one more challenge involving teams, you'll all be flying solo. But for now, two new teams will be used: boys against girls. Today's challenge is the same as it was on TDI, a gross food eating challenge. Each course, out of nine, will be timed. Whichever team has more members eat the dish when the time is up receives a point, five points means victory! And victory means a trip to Playa des Losers for the weekend!" everyone cheered again.

"Wait a minute," said Daisy, "The teams aren't even!"

"I was getting to that," said Chris. "Today one of the eliminated girls is returning to camp for another shot at the million bucks!" A bus arrived in front of the mess hall. "We thought long and hard about who this 'comeback kid' should be," The bus's door opened. Everyone's eyes were on the bus and the person getting off. "And Matt and I eventually decided on

Julie!" Julie got off the bus. Spense's expression turned to sheer joy and happiness when he realized that his girlfriend was back and that this was not a joke. Spense and Julie ran to each other and hugged in sheer happiness, Spense even lifting her into the air in excitement!

"Great to see you again, babe," said Spense after putting Julie down.

"You have no idea," said Julie back. Everyone else, except for Craig and Halle, awed at the couple's warm reunion, which got broken by Chris.

"Hey!" he said, "We have a challenge to do here! Girls sit at this table, guys at that table. Let's MOVE!" Spense and Julie glared at Chris at they took their seats.

_It's SO great to be back!_ said Julie in the confessional. _Time to show this camp what I'm made of!_

"Everybody get ready for the challenge!" said Chris. "The first dish, inspired by "The Rat", is dead rat soup!" Chef and Matt passed out the bowls of soup to everyone on both teams. Zeke took one look at it and turned green. "Here goes," he said, picked up the bowl, and ate the entire soup in ten seconds. Over on the girl's table, Amy applauded Zeke, and he waved at her. Amy waved back and blushed.

"This is no time for romance!" said Halle, annoyed at Amy.

"I've had worse foods for dessert!" said Julie. She grabbed the bowl and quickly ate all the soup, actually enjoying herself. Halle looked at her in disbelief. Zeke, who had watched the whole thing and was now green, ran outside to puke. While Craig was laughing at Zeke for puking like that, Damien put all of the rats in his soup into Craig's soup and simply drank the broth. "Take that, Simon Thadeus Dorkson!" victoriously said both Julie and Damien. Spense put all of his rats into Craig's bowl while he wasn't looking and drank the broth.

"Well?" taunted Spense, "Are you going to eat your soup, Craig?"

"I don't think I had this many rats in mu bowl when the challenge started. No way, no how!" said Craig back.

DJ and Tyler blindfolded themselves and simply ate the soup without any kind of complaint. Meanwhile, Daisy ate one of the rats, and then went outside and puked. _I have a very weak stomach_ she said in the confessional. Halle ate the soup, not even blindfolded, enjoying every moment of it. "The rats are very well prepared," said Halle. "I'm impressed." a few seconds after she said that, she ran outside and barfed! Amy looked at the soup and said, "I can't do this!" Right after she said that, a timer went off and Chris spoke up. "Time's up! The winners are the guys!" The guys cheered. "That's how we rock!" said Tyler, who hi-fived DJ, Spense, Zeke, and Damien, but pushed Craig into his bowl of rat soup.

"Okay," said Chris, "Time for round, I mean, course two: This one in honor of Sammie, Total Drama Paradise's Sam, and a little ravioli chef I know: Ravioli!" Chef and Matt served plates of Ravioli to the twelve finalists. "But before anyone takes a bite," said Chris, "I want to warn you that THIS ravioli is filled with something special: super-hot sauce!"

_Hot, eh?_ said Amy in the confessional, _It reminds me more of Zeke! Oops, was that out loud?_

Tyler poked at the ravioli. "Maybe Chris is lying to us," he said, popping a piece of Ravioli into his mouth. No sooner did he do so then steam started coming out of his ears. "AAH! I'M BEING BURNED ALIVE!" yelled Tyler, running around in circles.

"I've had that happen to me before," said Craig. "Just turn it into anger and take it out on something, and I have just the thing." Craig pulled out a live chicken from under the table.

"Where did you get that?" asked Spense, "And why did you bring it here?"

"Just in case," replied Craig, smirking. He threw the chicken at Tyler. Tyler's widened eyes turned to a glare at the chicken in fiery anger. No one knows why he hates chickens, but they disgust him to no end. As the chicken flew toward Tyler, the athlete swung his fist at it, knocking the chicken out instantly and ridding Tyler of the hot sauce sensation. Tyler sat back down and poked at his ravioli. "No way I'm eating any more of this," he said adamantly.

Craig ate it, enjoying every moment of the heat, but no one else touched it.

Over on the girl's side, Julie closed her eyes and ate the ravioli, not even feeling the heat of it.

"The trick is to think of someone who can take over your entire thought process, or something," she said. Amy closed her eyes, thought of Zeke, and ate the ravioli. "Thanks, that really worked," said Amy. Daisy thought of Damien and did the same thing with the same results.

"Craig's my brother, he doesn't have that effect on me," said Halle. Maya poked at her ravioli. "No chance, and besides, I don't like anyone," she said. She looked to her right and saw Eva using Julie's tactic. "Thinking of Noah?" Eva nodded.

Back at the guy's table, Spense and DJ looked at their ravioli in disbelief. "It's evil!" Spense said. DJ nodded in agreement.

"Oh, stop being such wusses, guys," said Craig.

"I think Spense's right," said Damien, also scared of the "evil" hot-sauce ravioli. Then Damien remembered his confidence from the other morning with Daisy. The confidence and ability poured back into Damien, and he ate the entire dish. Spense and DJ looked at him in disbelief.

Then the timer rang. "The girls win!" declared Chris, "So the score is now 1-1! The next course is based off of "Ugly"!"

"That can't be good," commented Spense.

"The course," said Chris, "is Mud Pie! With some.. coloring"

Chef and Matt served the dish. The coloring made it so hideous that DJ threw up as soon as he saw it.

"I don't think I can eat something this hideous," said Spense. "Besides, it's real mud!"

"For once," said Craig, "I agree. Let's try closing our eyes and imagining that we're eating something better."

"Oh, like we're gonna trust you!" said Tyler.

At the girl's table, Halle had an incredible idea.

"If we all blindfold ourselves," said Halle, "And imagine that we're eating real, delicious pie, we can do this!"

"Nice plan," said Maya. "I have six blindfolds still in my pocket from back home. Let's use them!" Maya got six blindfolds out of her pocket and blindfolded her entire team and herself. The girls began eating the mud pies.

Meanwhile, at the guy's table, Damien had already finished the mud pie, but no one else had even taken a bite yet.

"Not happening, no way," said DJ. "I saw a worm in that ugly mud pie, and I hate worms!" Then the timer rang.

"The winners are the girls!" said Chris. The girls cheered. "Score is now 2-1 in favor of the girls! The next course is pizza!"

"All right!" said Tyler, "Pizza's my favorite!"

"Is that so?" said Chris slyly. "This pizza is topped with the following items: live cockroaches, earthworms, live anchovies, and finally, mosquitoes! Enjoy!" Tyler's smile vanished as Chef and Matt passed pizza slices to the finalists.

"What's the matter?" asked Chef when he gave Tyler his pizza, "I thought you liked pizza!" Chef laughed. Tyler poked at his pizza, shrugged, then ate the pizza in one bite. Spense's jaw dropped in shock.

"That was awesome!" he said.

"I told you, I like pizza!" said Tyler back. But Spense didn't hear; he was eating his pizza. "It's not that bad," he said, his mouth full. "You just gotta imagine it's topped with real food!" Then Spense swallowed, and burped. Half of an earthworm came out of his mouth when he burped, which made him run outside and puke. When he got back, Damien and Craig's plates were empty, and they were blindfolded.

"That wasn't so bad," said Damien, taking off his blindfold. Craig nodded and removed his.

"No way, I can't eat that! It's not even food!" said DJ.

"It's just pizza," said Tyler, "Let me help you!"

"Count me in," said Spense.

Meanwhile, No one at the girl's table was willing to eat it. "I don't even like pizza!" said Maya. Julie had already eaten it, but the other girls just poked at the dish until the timer rang.

"The winners," said Chris, "Are the guys!" the guys cheered. "That makes the score even at 2-2! Time for your next dish!"

The teens had to go through five more crazy and gross dishes. Chef took all the stuffing out of a life-sized stuffed Dyl doll sent to the park, put soy sauce on it, and served it to the finalists. After that, Chef served the finalists roasted Wolly Beaver steak from Boney Island, complete with trimmings -- and fur. For dish number seven, Matt served old, cold coffee with expired milk (expired about a month before) and sweetened with tar. Number eight was frog meat; need I say more?

"And the girls win round eight!" said Chris. The girls cheered. "For your final dish, we have prepared dolphin dogs, like from last season. Enjoy!"

Matt and Chef served the dolphin dogs. Over on the guy's table, Craig ate it and enjoyed it. "Take that, freaks of nature!" said Craig after eating it.

"Not bad," said Tyler, holding a half-eaten dolphin dog in his hand. He popped the rest of it into his mouth. "Not bad at all."

Spense actually enjoyed it. "Who says dolphins are gross? It's just a normal hot dog, but with dolphin!" Damien ate the dig, but not the dolphin dog roll. "I like to eat it separately," he said. The other guys stared at him awkwardly.

At the girl's table, Julie ate it and liked it. "Yummy!" she said, "I LOVE hot dogs!"

"You're sounding kinda like your cousin Lindsay right now," said Eva.

Julie shrugged. "Your point, Eva?" Eva was about to say something, but stopped and ate her dolphin dog instead.

Halle took a bite, but spat it out. "It's disgusting!" she said, "I never even liked hot dogs, but this is horrible!"

On the guy's table, DJ refused to eat it. "Dolphins are my friends, I'm not eating this!" he said. While Chris wasn't looking, Damien swapped his and DJ's plates. "There, Deej, just eat the roll," he said. The other guys gave Damien a thumbs-up. DJ ate his roll, and Damien ate the dolphin dog presented before him with no complaint. Then, the timer rang.

"The winners of today's challenge," said Chris, "Are THE GUYS!" The guys cheered. They won! There were high-fives, chest bumps, fist bumps, and man-hugs all around. DJ gave Damien a pat on the back. "Thanks, man," he said. Outside waiting for them was the bus that would take them to the cruiser that would take the guys to Playa des Losers for the weekend. "Rock on!" said Spense. "We rule!" The girls sulked their heads in shame. Before leaving, Spense went up to Julie and gave her a kiss. "Welcome back, babe," he said softly in her ear. Then he joined his friends, and Craig, on the bus that would take them to luxury for the next two days!

See ya' next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


	13. Chapter 13: One Trip to Remember

Last time on Total Drama Lunacy, the Shouting Spiders and the Murderous Mosquitoes were abolished in favor of two new teams: girls against guys in a gross food eating contest! Julie returned to the game to help the girls, but in the end, the guys won a trip to playa des losers for the weekend! Now I'm killing the teams, so how will out finalists survive on their own? Who will be next to go? And most importantly, will my massage budget ever recover? Find out here, on Total Drama Lunacy!

While the guys were away, the girls just sat around, bored. Maya and Amy played cards, while Eva and Daisy played a simple game of catch. Julie just sat around, thinking of her boyfriend Spense and how great it is to be back. Halle looked at Julie from afar for a few minutes, then walked over and sat next to her. Julie's smile changed when she saw her enemy.

"What do you want, Hal?" asked Julie, very annoyed.

"Look, Julie, can we cut the trash talk? This is serious," said Halle. Julie heard the sincerity in her voice, so she nodded.

"Julie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I read your diary, I'm sorry my brother got you kicked off, and I just wanted to ask if we could... start over, as friends?"

Julie looked uncertain. Halle sounded sincere, and Julie wanted to believe her, but something in her told her to stay far away from this one.

"Okay," Julie finally said, smiling. But then her smile vanished and she warned Halle, "But if you pull anything, if you try to backstab me, if you try to make me look bad, and if I catch you THINKING about stealing Spense from me, you're going to regret the day you ever met me, got it?" _Too late,_ said Halle in the confessional. "Sure, not like I would do any of that," said Halle out loud.

"Okay, bye!" said Julie, friendly again, and left. Halle waited until Julie was out of sight, then smirked and said, "Excellent!"

By that time the girls heard a bus pulling in. Out of one of the windows, Zeke waved at Amy. Amy blushed and dropped her cards by accident. "Sorry Maya," she said and picked up the cards.

On the bus, Spense punched Zeke lightly on the shoulder and said, "I told you Amy likes you, buddy." The bus came to a stop. One by one, DJ, Tyler, Craig, Spense, Zeke, and Damien got off of the bus. "That was awesome!" said Tyler.

"Man, you should have seen Spense do his cannonball! You would have loved it! I swear, even the cameras got drenched!" said DJ, feeling awesome from the two days he spent relaxing at Playa des Losers.

"You said it, Deej," said Spense, also feeling awesome, "That was one trip to remember!"

"Please don't brag about it," said Halle, annoyed. "Maya threw up three times in the past two days trying to get rid of the gross food. It was disgusting! I swear I saw a rat run out of the puke that wasn't there before."

"Excuse me," said Maya, and ran off. The others could hear her puking. Halle rolled her eyes and said, "I rest my case." Then suddenly, Chris walked in out of nowhere. "Hello, finalists. Congratulations to Tyler, Maya, DJ, Halle, Amy, Craig, Damien, Spense, Daisy, Eva, and Zeke for making it this far in the game. And welcome back, Julie!" Maya returned just in time to hear Chris. Everyone cheered, and Spense held Julie's hand. She looked at him and they both smiled. Chris ruined the moment by snapping his fingers in between those two.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" he said, rather annoyed. "Anyway, now all teams are abolished. Now it's everyone for themselves!" Spense shrugged; now he wouldn't have to compete against Julie like last chapter. "Today's challenge is a canoe race. Everybody pick a partner. The canoes are over near the hut. Once everyone is there with a partner, I'll explain the challenge." Chris left, leaving the others to pick partners.

Tyler and DJ approached Spense. "Hey Spense," said Tyler, "If you don't mind, me and Deej are going to be partners."

Spense smiled. "That's cool. I've got my partner right here." DJ and Tyler high-fived him and they went their separate ways. Julie looked at Spense. He returned her gaze and they smiled and headed toward the canoes.

"Let's partner up, Craig," said Halle, "So we can talk strategy." Craig nodded and they walked off.

Zeke looked at Amy from a distance. He gulped. _It was now or never,_ Zeke said in the confessional. He slowly approached Amy.

"Hey, um... A-Amy?" Zeke started. Amy turned around and blushed. "Zeke... I didn't see you there," she said.

Zeke continued. "I was w-wondering if y-you'd like to be mu um, canoe partner." he stammered through the whole thing, blushing the entire time. Amy's face lit up. "Sure, Zeke!" she said, and they walked towards the hut where the canoes were

Eva had Maya on her back, running for the canoes. "Are you sure about this, Eva?" asked Maya.

"Yup," said Eva back, "I can get us to the hut in no time flat!"

They ran past Damien and Daisy, who were walking to the canoes hand-in-hand.

Later, everyone was at the hut with their partners. DJ was with Tyler, Spense with Julie, Halle with Craig, Maya with Eva, and Damien with Daisy. By the hut, there was a bed of water that stretched out into lake Wawanakwa, and six canoes. Chris was waiting for the finalists. "Today the twelve of you, in six teams," he began, "will canoe your way to, for some of you, your old stomping grounds, Total Drama Island! First team to arrive there can win invincibility, and by can, I mean can, because who gets there first has nothing to do with who wins! So take your time. Now then, everybody pick a canoe." The teams picked the canoe closest to them, and set it into the water. "And, go!" The canoes started heading towards Total Drama Island.

Damien and Daisy paddled at a slow rate, they were in no rush. "So, you're really going through with the rebellion thing?" asked Daisy.

"You bet," said Damien. "I talked to DJ, Tyler, and Spense, and I got them to join our cause. Spense still isn't too fond of Halle for what she did a while back."

"Well," said Daisy, "I got Eva and Maya on our side, easily. Everyone hates the Adams twins. But, I'm not too sure about Julie, she said that she made amends with Halle, but she's not voting with them."

Damien smiled. "I'll tell her we're targeting Craig first, no one likes Craig,"

Daisy smiled. "Cool." She turned around and saw that Damien was gazing at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Damien, "Just your hair. You should see it flow in the wind, it looks beautiful."

Daisy blushed. "How great is this, Dame? Just us, riding slowly, the wind in our faces..."

Damien cut her off. "Since when did you start calling me 'Dame'?"

Daisy blushed. "You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Damien and Daisy paddled on.

Spense and Julie were having a great time in their canoe, bonding even more.

"I remember going canoeing with my big bro once," said Spense. "It was awesome, just me and my bro against the sea! We used to do that weekly before..." Spense held his head down in sadness.

Julie looked worried. "Before what?"

"Before he got sent to military school. That was the worst day of my life. I thought I'd never see him again, and truth is, he hasn't come back yet. I still miss him."

_I kinda can't believe I actually told her all that._ said Spense in the confessional. _I haven't trusted anyone outside of my family like that! But When I'm with Julie, I don't feel worry that it'll spread or anything. I feel like I can really trust her._

"I know the feeling," said Julie, sadly. "My big sister Hannah taught me everything I know about so many things, gave me advice on so much stuff, she was like a role model to me. Then she left on an acting scholarship. I was devastated! I think about her every day. Then I got a call from her. She told me that she still thinks about me all the time and that she misses me. So I bet your brother's thinking about you too."

Spense smiled. "Thanks, Julie. That means a lot to me." Spense and Julie hugged, and then went back to canoeing.

Meanwhile, Tyler and DJ didn't talk at all; they had nothing to talk about. Maya and Eva simply gossiped.

Amy and Zeke just couldn't start a conversation at all. Amy looked behind her and saw the Zeke was staring at her, smiling. She blushed. "What are you looking at?" she said playfully. Zeke blushed.

"N-nothing. Just staring off into space and thinking," he said. Amy giggled.

"What are you thinking about? C'mon, you can tell," she said playfully. Zeke sighed.

"You'd probably laugh at me."

"No way! I'd never do that! Just tell me, I can keep a secret!"

Zeke sighed again. "I was thinking about you. Amy, there's no other way I can say it. I really like you."

Zeke looked at Amy and saw a smile from ear to ear. "Oh Zeke! I... I have to tell you something too. I really like you too!"

Zeke's face lit up. His eyes started glowing. "Really?"

"Really. I had dreamed that it was me you sang for at the show, and we'd go walking through the forest, just the two of us!"

"Well," said Zeke, a soft smile on his face, "You don't need to dream any more."

Zeke and Amy leaned in towards each other and kissed for a long time. When they finally let go, they just looked at each other and smiled as the couple paddled on.

_That was the best moment of my life!_ said Zeke in the confessional. _Finally, the one I love is right there by my side._ said Amy in the confessional.

When all of the canoes arrived at Total Drama Island, Chris was waiting for them. "Wait, how'd you end up here so fast?" asked DJ, confused.

"I have my ways," said Chris. "Now, it's time to test how much you know about Total Drama Island! Time for a little challenge we like to call, Total Drama Trivia! I'll pick one pair at random and ask that pair a question about TDI! If they get it right, they stay in the game. Should a team get a question wrong, I'll ask another team the same thing. If they get it right, the first team is out. If they get it wrong, they are out and the first team is saved. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Begin!"

"Okay, this one's for DJ and Tyler: who won the talent contest for his or her team?"

Tyler answered. "Harold."

"Correct! For Zeke and Amy, who was the first person eliminated after a challenge where Chef was in control?"

Zeke and Amy thought about it for a little bit, and then Zeke spoke up. "Courtney!"

"Correct! Eva and Maya, who's dare got Heather eliminated?"

Eva and Maya thought about that. "I didn't watch TDI," said Maya softly to Eva.

"Then we'll guess," said Eva back. To Chris she said, "Noah's?"

"Wrong!" said Chris. "Spense and Julie, same question."

"Lindsay's!" said Spense and Julie at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Correct! Eva and Maya are out! DJ and Tyler, who won the second hunting challenge?"

"I don't know that!" said DJ. "Um... Heather?"

"Wrong! Zeke and Amy, same question."

"Gwen!" said Amy fast. Zeke put his arm around her.

"Correct! DJ and Tyler are out!" DJ gave Spense a thumbs-up, who returned it.

"Damien and Daisy, name the three people who got eliminated entirely because of one person."

"Courtney," said Daisy.

"Lindsay," said Damien.

"And Duncan!" said Damien and Daisy together.

"Correct! Craig and Halle, who was the only person to be eliminated more times than be safe from elimination?

Craig and Halle looked at each other. "Noah?" Craig said, very unsure.

"Wrong! Spense and Julie, same question."

"Eva." said Spense.

"Correct! Craig and Halle are out! Three down, three to go! From now on, if you get a question wrong, you're out! Daisy and Damien, who won Trail by Tri-armed Triathlon?"

"LeShawna and Duncan!" said Daisy.

"Wrong. You're out! Zeke and Amy, same question!"

They thought about this for a while. "Heather and Owen!" said Amy finally.

"Wrong, you're out!" said Chris. "Spense and Julie, get this right, and you win!"

Before Julie can stop him, Spense spoke up. "There was no winner; all teams got one point."

"Ding-ding-ding! Correct! Spense and Julie, you two win invincibility AND a trip to the Wawanakwa amusement park, where you'll be spending the night! That means neither of you can vote tonight, but you'll find the reward well worth it!" Spense and Julie hugged and got onto a helicopter that Chef was landing.

"Next stop, Wawanakwa amusement park!" Chef said, as the helicopter took off again.

"The rest of you," said Chris, "Meet me tonight to vote someone off!"

During dinner, Zeke, Amy, Craig, and Halle sat at one table, while everyone else sat at the other.

"Look," said Tyler, "We got to vote out Craig now, with all of us. If Spense and Julie were here, we'd be bale to split our votes, but they're not, so Craig's gotta go!"

"That's what I was going to say!" said Damien. "Works for me." said DJ. "I want to crush him for what he did!" yelled Eva.

"Relax," said Daisy. "Voting him off will be plenty."

That night, at the ice cream hand-out...

Eva voted for Craig. "I HATE you!"

Damien voted for Craig. "This is for everything!"

DJ voted for Craig. "You're evil!"

Tyler voted for Craig. "Maybe if you weren't so damn mean, you wouldn't be going to the hut tonight!"

Chris tallied the votes. "Would anyone like to play an immunity idol?"

"I would," said Craig. He gave Chris the idol, and Chris gave him his ice cream sandwich.

"When I call your name, prepare to catch your ice cream sandwich of safety. Tyler, Maya, Halle, Damien, Eva, Amy, Zeke," they caught their ice cream sandwiches. "The final ice cream sandwich of safety goes to...

"Daisy. DJ, sorry dude, but you're out! Hand me your room key, please." DJ tossed Chris his room key. He high-fived Tyler and hugged his buddy.

"Miss ya' pal," said DJ.

"See ya' buddy," said Tyler. "I'll tell Spense the bad news when he returns."

Then DJ boarded the bus of banishment and rode off into the night.

That's all for now! See you next time, on Total Drama Lunacy! *signs off*


End file.
